The Anniversary
by StripedHipster
Summary: As her fifth anniversary approaches, Fakir's hand writes yet another story, but this one is one to remember for the ages. Our little Duck turns human again... but what troubles await for them in this new life? Maybe Drosselmeyer has yet another role to play...
1. Life as we know it

**THANKS FOR READING! HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

_**I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU**_

* * *

"QUACK!" The duck squealed, sounding very much unlike a duck.

Fakir turned around to see that the source of the loud crashing noises that came from the stairs was none other than Duck.

"Moron. Be careful."

"Quack." She said as defiantly as she could.

"Neither me nor Chiron fall as much as you do. Those stairs aren't that slippery."

'_Well I don't have feet, Fakir, just these stupid webbed paw thingies!'_

Duck pouted as she stood up from her sprawled out position on the floor. Her wings flapped underneath her.

She walked over to the table and flew up to the chair and settled herself down.

"Are you hungry?"

"Quack."

"I have no idea what that means…" he muttered to himself.

"Quack, Quack, Quack." She explained.

It was so hard to see her trapped in that body. All of her friends hated that idiot Mytho. Especially Fakir. Mytho had Duck's love, and he gave it up to be with a _raven_. And not just any raven, Kraehe. The Raven's "daughter." And now that the story was over, and they had won, Fakir and Duck were useless. And she was transformed back to her old self. But not the old self that her friends wanted back. They wanted that girl who had no grace, but still tried to do her best in ballet. They wanted that girl who had the same color hair as the fall leaves. They wanted the girl who would defiantly pout whenever anyone said something bad about Mytho. They just wanted her back. Even if she still did love Mytho.

It had been almost five years since he had gotten back the last of his heart shards, one of which turned her back into a duck. Five years that Fakir had taken care of her. He wished desperately that he could rewrite the story and keep her human. But he was scared. He rubbed the faded scar on his hand, where he had stabbed himself when his last story had started to go terribly wrong.

"QUACK!" he jumped out of his dazes and looked down at the now smoking pot of food. The yellow duck was running/ flying around in frenzy.

"Calm down moron." He said as he walked over to the sink. He then poured water over the ashes, then tossed it into the garbage.

"Oh well… here Duck." He placed a bowl of broken up bread in front of her.

"Quack?" She looked up at him.

"I'm going upstairs." He responded in answer to her non-understandable question.

With that he turned around and walked up the stairs Duck had just fallen down. He climbed faster than she could waddle, and he closed his room door behind him.

He sat down in the desk with the feather pen Duck had made for him. He dipped it in ink and ran his finger over the blank page in front of him. How to start?

He set the pen on the page and breathed a deep breath. He would control it. His hand started to move as he wrote out the first line.

_There once was a girl who gave everything to the one she loved. In return, the boy gave his love to another. The girl he had thrown aside still loved him, though she knew she was a fool for doing so. She did not hate the girl her love had chosen, in fact she felt sorry for her. This girl was cruel and even more heartless than the prince. Her heart was as black as a raven's feathers._

_This foolish girl, the one they called "Duck", had given her humanity up for her love. In return, she had accepted her cruel fate. She was knowingly turned into the fowl after which she was named._

_There was another man, however, that would not accept that the young woman he loved had met such a fate. He did not believe in fate. Nor would he ever. He did believe in one thing, that he would do anything for her. _

"WHAT?!" He yelled out loud.

_She was always there, smiling when he needed it. She was the type of person who could do something with out even knowing, but then trip and fall, letting her self go, since she thought no one was there to catch her. _

_It was nearing the fifth anniversary of the day she had turned back to her true self. On that day, however, she woke up to find herself human. She awoke next to the man who loved her. _

He was having even more difficulty controlling his hands now; they were flying across the page. He didn't think the majority of the things he had written down were true, well, at least not the parts concerning him.

_The man was shocked that his love was back. But before he could say anything, she quacked. And she turned back. Her auburn hair was turning into yellow feathers, her fingers turning to wings. This wasn't how he wanted it to end. _

"_Duck!" He called._

_He ran to the kitchen, desperately trying to remember what had turned her. Not a moment after he had given up he heard a loud crash and glass shattering. He ran back up the stairs to see a girl covered in glass. She had auburn red hair that reached her waist. It was moist and had shards of glass in it. The girl's eyes were closed; she looked as though she had passed out. The girl was naked, and from her height, long legs, and the long wavy hair falling from her head that covered her like a cloak, he could decide that she wasn't his beloved. But he was wrong. She opened her eyes and they shone crystal blue. They glinted in the early morning light._

"_Fakir?"_

His hand suddenly stopped. _'Thank the Gods.' _If he wrote anymore it probably would have turned hopelessly tragic. Not to say that it wouldn't eventually or hadn't already. Tomorrow was the anniversary. But he didn't love her…

"QUACK!" He saw an orange bill pop under the door. How long had she been there… how long had he been writing?

He looked out the window and saw that the sky was full of pinks, purples, and oranges. He couldn't have been writing that long, could he? Just to check, he looked at his watch. It read "8:00 PM." Never mind, he had just wasted ten hours of his life. But then again, he wasn't truly wasting them if the fool would be turned back into her human form again.

She must be getting pretty hungry. He walked over and opened the door.

"Quack?"

"Its nothing."

"Quack, quack?" she put her wings on her sides as best she could.

"_Quack, quack, quack," _he mimicked. "No. I'm not talking about my life to a duck." She glared at him angrily.

"Quack, Quack!" she exclaimed.

"You know I can't understand you, right?"

"Quack."

'_But I'll be able to tomorrow, right?' _He thought

'_Only if you really want it too, my grandson…' he_ heard echo throughout his head. He didn't even jump. He knew who it was.

* * *

**CLICK THAT REVEIW BUTTON AND TELL ME HOW I'M DOING! I LIKE FEEDBACK! **


	2. Transformations and Clothes

**THANKS FOR READING! HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

_**I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU.**_

* * *

Fakir walked downstairs to find that Mytho had stopped by. (There was a note) Duck seemed happy at the moment too, but she also seemed far away, in her own world.

'_Why wasn't I as happy as usual that Mytho came today? I haven't seen him in so long…'_

"Duck?"

"QUACK!?" she yelped

"Idiot. Don't space out like that. You could walk into something."

'_Then again'_ he thought, _'she probably will anyway, even if she isn't thinking of something else…'_

"Quack…"

"I'm going to sleep. Are you coming?"

"Quack." She waddled up next to him and ruffled her wings.

"Again, I can't understand you, Moron."

When Fakir had lay down in his bed and felt her small body next to him.

"Quack." She cheeped softly.

She moved closer to him and rested her head under her wing. He hoped that that wing would turn back into a hand tomorrow.

* * *

When he opened his eyes the next morning he saw a fluff of hair next to him. Duck? He hadn't thought it would come true, really. It was just hope.

He looked at the girl, and, just like he had written she looked older, four years older. She turned over to face him, her hair was so long it concealed her like a curtain; only the top half of her face was visible.

"Good Morning!" She covered her mouth in shock "EEP? WHAT THE? QUACK?!" She switched back into a duck again. Fakir left to go get water, but stopped and went back up stairs to find Duck stumbling out of the bed. He ran over to catch her as she fell forward toward the table that had held his drinking glass of water on it. The cup still spilled and the floor beneath them became wet.

"Duck. You moron."

"Fakir?" She was unbelievably happy to be able to say his name again. "FAKIR!" She grinned jumping on him (falling on him), and hugging him extremely tight.

"Get off. Don't you realize you don't have clothes on?"

"EEP! FAKIR!" She pushed him out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Can I borrow some of your clothes? Mine don't fit me anymore!" she called.

"Fine."

She pulled out an extra large shirt that she had seen he had only worn once to cover his clothes while painting the house. She slipped it over her head, and it was so big it passed as a dress, since it drifted two inches below her kneecap. She pulled out one of his belts and fastened it around her waist.

She felt weird using his clothes, but it was all she had. She'd buy some with Pique later. Wait… was Pique even still here? Was Lillie?

She walked out into the hall to see Fakir waiting for her. His mouth and eyes twitched slightly when she walked out.

"Is it really that bad on me?" she asked with a scowl on her face. "And if it is you don't have to be so obvious and mean, you meanie."

"No. It looks fine." He realized what he had said then finished with "But get your own clothes moron." He was still staring at her. She had changed quite a bit, not in a bad way though. "Lets go to the village and get your uniform."

"My uniform?"

"You're coming back to school. You're a senior this year."

She had completely forgotten.

"What about Pique and Lillie? Are they still there?"

"Yes."

"Yay! But what about you? Are you going to go to school too?" she grinned at him, before stumbling down the first step. "EEP!"

"Moron. Don't be so careless. And yes, I'm an instructor now."

"Meanie. I hope that I'm not in your class." She said while sticking her tongue out at him.

"Let's go. I'm not even going to be helping you with your clothes shopping, Pique and Lilie are."

"Then why are you coming?"

"I need to make sure you stay out of trouble. And I don't think Pique and Lilie know how to handle your weirdly frequent concussions."

"Okay." Then she realized what he had said. "My concussions are not _that_ frequent!" She put her hands on her hips.

"Sure. Whatever you say..." Fakir muttered under his breath.

"I heard that! Meanie!" Duck screeched.

"Calm down."

* * *

"Why is Fakir here?" Pique moaned angrily.

"Because he didn't want his little duck to be so lonely! And what if someone tried to steal her away from him? Wouldn't that be so dramatic? Oh, our poor little Duck!" Lillie ranted.

Fakir just kept a straight face and ignored their little chitchat even though he knew it had something to do with him.

"So did Fakir try to make a move on you?" Pike said while jabbing Duck with her elbow.

At this point Fakir was "_slightly_" irritated with the three girls.

"What? NO!" Duck yelled slightly too loud. The storeowner of the shop they were in was now staring at them with a twitching eye.

"Oh how depressing! Our poor little duck being hit on by creepy Fakir!" Lillie ranted once they had left the store.

"Lillie, please stop making heinous comments." Fakir growled at the blonde haired girl who was daydreaming to herself.

"But… I bet its tru-" Lillie stuttered before Pique used her hand to cover Lillie's mouth. After a few short moments Pique yelled and pulled her hand away and wiped it on her black skinny jeans that she wore outside of school.

"YOU BIT ME? LILLIE, ITS NOT COOL TO BITE PEOPLE WHEN THEY ARE TRYING TO SAVE YOU!"

Lillie just stood there with a devious smile or her face. "Did I draw blood?"

"You vampire!" Pique accused.

'_I guess they changed slightly over the years…'_ Duck thought to herself. She looked to Fakir who just scoffed as he grabbed her hand and started pulling her behind him as he started walking to the student uniform shop.

"Where are we going? Fakir?!"

"We have to but your uniform _today_ Duck. And they will be fighting for quite a while longer."

"Oh." Duck responded. "But why are you holding my hand then?"

* * *

**CLICK THAT REVEIW BUTTON AND TELL ME HOW I'M DOING! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! AND ALSO THANKS TO "JAMES BIRDSONG'! OH AND ALSO 'FAN'!**


	3. The Fight

**THANKS FOR READING AND SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SEEMS LIKE LILLIE AND PIQUE ARE ANI-SOCIAL! BUT HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

_**I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU**_

* * *

"Its your first day as human for five years, and you were clumsy even before all of this happened." Fakir snapped as his face became red.

"Why is your face red?"

"I'm just so amazed by your talent of hurting yourself so frequently." Fakir quickly responded.

"Meanie!" Duck yelled with a pout. "I can walk by myself then!" Duck yanked her hand away. "I'm not a child! I'm seventeen, Fakir!"

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant I thought you would need some help." Fakir said while holding his ground with a straight face.

"Even before I was a duck you would act like I couldn't do anything! I know that I'm clumsy and stuff but stop making meanie comments!" Duck snapped as she defiantly turned her head the other way.

"Who was there for you all these years? Huh? I was. I protected you." He said while pointing as his own chest.

"I didn't need protecting. I could've lived on my own. I didn't need you. I have other friends."

"Really? Then why are you still here?! If you have other friends why do you stay with me if all I do is say rude comments?" Fakir yelled. "You are just an annoying problem that I have to deal with. You know, I had better things to do than take care of a _duck_."

"Maybe I should leave then. I didn't mean to be a burden." She stomped off in the other direction.

Fakir started regretting his words as he grabbed her upper arm when it swung back. "Wait, Duck..."

"Let go of me." Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "IF IM SUCH I BURDEN WHY NOT LET ME LEAVE? THANKS FOR EVERYTHING BUT IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH THEN I'LL LEAVE! YOU KNOW WHAT? I HATE YOU, FAKIR! YOU ARE SUCH A MEAN PERSON!" She sobbed. "I'll just leave…" she covered her face with her hands and walked away.

He let go of her arm and let her walk away as he stared at the ground.

"What's wrong with _her_?" Pique asked through a mouthful of chocolate covered waffle on a stick as she suddenly appeared next to the now angered and depressed young man.

"Duck used to be pretty easy going! What did you do to her?" Lillie gasped while dramatically holding her hands up to her mouth. "You turned her into you!" Lillie yelped.

"Shut up Lillie. And Pique, I didn't do anything. Its probably just hormones or some girly crap." Fakir snapped through gritted teeth.

"_HA_, yeah right. You didn't do anything to upset her and Duck has perfect balance. And if you are suggesting hormones I would guess you are incorrect." Pique chuckled. Fakir just looked back at his feet as soon as she said her accusation about Duck's balance.

"Our little Duck being bullied by Fakir? I wont stand for this!"

"Then why don't you sit down then? She was the one that got all upset!" Fakir snapped.

Lillie suddenly started glaring at him.

"Why don't you be a '_gentleman'_ like you claim to be and go find her and apologize?" Pique yelled while pointing in the direction Duck had left for.

"Fine."

Pique smiled in victory and smugly crossed her arms over her chest as Fakir angrily walked over to the store Duck was hiding in.

"Do you want to go find the uniforms now?" A now upbeat Pique asked Lillie.

"Mine doesn't fit me anymore," Lillie stated "So sure! Lets go!"

"It didn't even fit you last year…" Pique muttered.

"Yes, but it looked good on me didn't it?" Lillie exclaimed.

"Whatever." Pique said as she rolled her eyes.

"I got more stares than Rue!"

"One, Rue is engaged to Mytho. And two, the reason you were getting stared at is the fact that Mr. Cat kept threatening to have you marry him if you didn't follow the school dress code."

"I think he just wanted to marry me because I looked good in my uniform."

"No, Lillie, you wish that was the case."

"I didn't see you getting proposals almost everyday!"

"I'm pretty sure that's a good thing, since I don't dress in clothes that are like four sizes too small, unlike a certain blonde friend I have."

"DUCK DIED HER HAIR?!"

"No."

"Who then? YOU MEAN ME? My clothes were five sizes too small. Not four."

"Whatever. Again, I don't think that's something to be proud of Lillie."

* * *

**CLICK THAT REVEIW BUTTON AND TELL ME HOW I'M DOING! I DONT CARE IF YOU ARE A FAN OR YOU HATE IT! I HOPE YOU DONT HATE IT BUT IF YOU DO, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT I CAN DO TO IMPROVE!**


	4. The voices of both dead and living

**THANKS FOR READING! HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

**_I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU_**

* * *

"Duck! WHERE ARE YOU?" Fakir yelled into the heavily wooded forest he was searching. He came to a pond and sat down with his back leaning against a tree the waterside.

"Go away." He heard a small voice say directly above him.

He looked up.

"WHOA!" he jumped away from the tree she was perched in. He tried to catch his balance but failed, and as a result he fell into the pond.

"Wait, what are you doing?" he asked as he brushed his wet hair away from his eyes. He looked up at the tree and saw Duck sitting on one of the lower branches.

She ignored his question and jumped down and started to walk away.

"Duck!" he yelled as he jumped out of the pond. He looked down and frowned at his wet and mud covered clothing. He wiped off his shirt with his hands and ran to catch up with the retreating figure.

"I'm trying not to be more trouble for you! Just let me leave." Duck snapped.

"No."

"Why not? You said that you have better things to do than take care of me."

"I didn't say that."

"Uh, yes you did."

'_I had better things to do than take care of a duck!' _His own voice yelled as it echoed throughout his head.

"I'm sorry Duck. I didn't mean what I said. I was… embarrassed."

"Why were you even embarrassed? WAS IT BECAUSE YOU WERE WITH ME IN PUBLIC?"

"No! I mean… I'm still slightly confused why I was embarrassed." Fakir just kept looking at her eyes as they glinted in the light that reflected off that wretched pond that he had previously fallen into.

"I… I guess it's fine if you are embarrassed… I already know that you don't like me. You only took care of me because you felt like you had to."

"You don't get it do you?"

"Get what…?"

He finally realized why he was embarrassed.

"I don't truly get it myself…"

"What! If you're just going to say that I should leave you alone… wait, I already have so that shouldn't be a problem. You came to find me so why are you-"

His lips covering hers cut off her rant. His face was still somewhat wet but he couldn't have cared less at that particular moment.

He leaned back. "Sometimes you should just shut up." He said with a smirk.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" she screeched.

"Do I really have to do it again for you?" he sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's called a kiss."

"I know _what_ it is just not _why_ you did it!"

"I think I may have feelings for you, Duck."

"WHAT?"

"If you're going to respond like that…"

"Well if you '_love'_ me… you have bad ways to express it. You made me think that you hated me!"

"I didn't say that I loved you!"

"You're like five years older than me! And a teacher at my school now!"

"…" He had totally forgotten. Why did these things always happen to him?

"So it would be creepy if we were dating, and what would Pique and Lillie say-"

"Who really cares? I can change it anyway."

"How?"

He sighed again and pressed his fingers to his forehead. "You're hopeless. I'm a descendant of Drosselmeyer you moron."

"Oh. Right. But still! It'd be creepy! You're like twenty five!"

"I'm not that much older than you… Mytho was _much_ older in living years than you and I combined. You still wanted him."

"That's different! Drosselmeyer wrote that I was supposed to love him!"

"Well maybe he or I wrote this ending for us."

"YOU WROTE THAT I WOULD FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU! THAT'S EVEN CREEPIER!" Duck yelled.

"No I didn't. I said maybe. I was only joking about myself, but Drosselmeyer seems to still have some amount of control over the story."

"What? How do you know that?"

"I just have a feeling that he does."

'_Or maybe you hear me inside your head. Like a messed up conscience! Oh! That would make a great story! But there would have to be a wonderfully depressing ending… maybe I should get rid of your little duck friend…' _

'_Don't you dare to even think about that!'_ Fakir growled at his grandfather inside his head.

"How does he have control?" Duck asked.

"Maybe there's something he wrote that we didn't destroy."

'_Or maybe there isn't! I'm smarter than you think! It's not too hard to find loopholes in your own story. Especially when its been altered by someone else...' _Drosselmeyer countered.

'_How would you have altered it?' _Fakir angrily asked the disembodied voice of his dead grandfather.

'_I'm sorry but I cant tell you my grandson! Guten tag!'_

"That idiot…" Fakir mumbled.

"What? Hey! Stop being a meanie!"

Fakir hadn't thought that he had said it out loud.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Then who were you talking to?" Duck asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I was just thinking about something."

'_Or someone! Like me for example!'_ Drosselmeyer said happily inside Fakir's head.

"Oh ok then." Duck told him and the look on her face faded into a smile.

'_I thought you said goodbye and left, grandfather.' _Fakir snarled to the voice.

'_Oh, right, I did say that, didn't I? But then gain I never truly leave… oops I just exposed one of my little secrets! Oh well. This should make things more interesting!'_ Drosselmeyer's voice faded into the back of Fakir's head, but not before he heard the old man's creepy laughter echo throughout his thoughts.

"Oh and Fakir…" Duck started before stifling a giggle.

"Yes Duck?"

"It looks like you crapped your pants."

* * *

**HEY! YOU SHOULD REVIEW MY STORY! YES YOU!**


	5. Of Princes and Knights

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I HAD SCHOOL WORK TO DO AND I'M ALSO WRITING ANOTHER FIC TOO! IF ANY ONE LIKES THE ANIME 'BLOOD PLUS' YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT MY PROFILE AND CLICK ON 'CHEVALIERS AND KILLERS'! BUT ANYWAY, HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY! **

**-CoolPort**

_**I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU**_

* * *

"Thank you for the knowledge, Duck. I am well aware of the state of my clothes." Fakir growled at the red head that was clutching her stomach while rolling on the ground in laughter. "You are so immature." He muttered.

"Its… your… own… fault… you… fell… into… the… pond! I did nothing!" She choked out in-between laughs.

"You're the one who startled me!"

"You're… the… reason… I was in the tree. Ha!" She _finally_ was able to speak somewhat more normally since she was regaining her composure from all the laughter.

"You were the one who overreacted." He responded to the girl/duck.

"Do _want_ me to leave again? Drop it and let me have fun seeing you embarrass yourself in public for the first time in your life!" Duck chuckled to the angry dark haired man.

"Fine. Only because I don't want to see you leave."

"Good!"

Duck heard Fakir make a growl-ish annoyed sound. When she looked at him he rolled his eyes. She saw what he was looking at and her laughter started to bubble back up to her throat again.

"We found you guys!" Lillie screeched loudly while holding her arms out to embrace the air.

"We thought you guys were like making out or something. Glad to see you aren't. And Lillie, could you _be_ any louder?" Pique snapped at the three.

"Yup! LIKE THIS MUCH LOUDER! ISNT IS _AMAZING_?" Lillie yelled at the top of her lungs while throwing her arms back as if to make her body seem bigger. Some of the birds around them flew away in fright.

Pique held her ears and shot daggers at the curly haired blonde who was smiling widely for all to see. "Never do that again. That's the last time I ask _you_ that question."

Fakir just started to seem very interested in a tree standing next to him as though he wanted to leave that conversation desperately. Duck stated to poke him as Pique and Lillie had a staring match.

"Fakir…?" Duck questioned while poking his shoulder repeatedly.

"What?" Fakir snapped turning his head around to face the red head.

'_Now don't be so mean, grandson, she's just concerned about you…'_

'_I never asked you for relationship advice. And I never will, you're blind as a bat when it comes to dating.'_

'_Oh well then, toodle loo!'_

"Oh, sorry for startling you Fakir but I still need to get my uniform." Duck muttered.

"Oh. Right. Sorry, I totally forgot. Its just that I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"Is it Drosselmeyer? He can't really hurt us anymore, can he? I mean… we already finished his story plot. We should be left to live our own lives, right? I mean it's not li-"

"Duck." Fakir cut her off again. "Stop ranting. Its annoying."

"Okay. Sorry!" Duck stuttered while turning her head as if she was blocking her lips from the older boy.

"Its fine. I'm used to it, but other people may start ignoring you. You don't want that, do you?"

"No!" She flipped her head around quickly and her braid slapped her in the face. "Ouch…" she muttered/whined.

"Then don't rant!"

"Ok! Sorry!"

"_I_ don't really care. Like I said, I'm used to it, but now its less annoying because I actually understand you."

"Are you saying I was annoying?"

"Yes."

After he answered she started pouting and her eyes angrily bore into his.

"What did you want me to say? That I loved that I had a duck quacking at me in public?"

"At least I _tried_." She pouted.

"This conversation is getting personal, we should probably go Lillie..." Pique tried to cut in.

"BUT I WANT TO SEE BLOOD AND HEARTBREAK!" Lillie wailed.

"Not now, later. Our poor little duck will come back to us after this whole ordeal..." Pique muttered as she pulled Lillie away from the scene.

"I _tried_ not to yell at a duck in public. Did I ever do that? No. You did yell, however it was in whatever you call that indecent quacking of a language." Fakir snorted.

"Humph!" Duck huffed. "Meanie."

"Stop that. You sound like a child."

"NO I DONT!"

"Never mind… Its _not_ just your vocabulary."

Duck just scowled and stalked off towards the uniform store.

"Duck! Wait!"

Just as the words escaped his lips Duck ran into another young man who had long wavy black hair. This young man looked similar to Fakir, but sported a stargazed look in his eyes… and was talking quite loudly to no one in _particular_…

"Femio…" Fakir growled.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. The Prince of the Town

**HEY! I KNOW THAT I JUST POSTED ONE BUT I GOT MORE REVIEWS THAN I'M USED TO SO I STAYED UP TO CREATE ANOTHER ONE! I'M GOING TO BE SO TIRED TOMORROW! BUT ANYWAY... THANKS TO "_Sunshine bug_" AND "_Rose_"! I POSTED THIS FOR YOU GUYS! **

**-CoolPort- **

_**I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU**_

* * *

"Hello there, young lady… Are you lost? I haven't seen you around this romantic little town before… A prince like me would remember such a pretty face as yours!" Femio rolled the words off his tongue.

"Hello, Femio." Fakir was glaring at the 'prince' with hatred very obvious in his dark green eyes.

"Oh. Why hello, Fakir… I didn't know that you would be here. I thought you would be with that little _nuisance_."

"What are you talking about?" Fakir growled. Femio was talking about Duck and he could see her embarrassment rising to her face.

"Oh, just that little duck you usually have with you. Anyway, why did you interrupt my lovely conversation with this young maiden?" Femio said the words with a happy tone but his eyes told a different story.

"I'm here with Duck."

"And who is that?"

Duck timidly raised her hand. "Me…" she squeaked.

"You… are here… with him?" Femio stuttered.

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean he's nice most of the time and he's my roommate and everythin-"

"YOU ARE HIS ROOMATE? HOW INDECENT!" Femio howled.

"Oh _shut up_, Femio." Fakir groaned.

"Even I'm not this annoying…" Duck muttered to herself.

"Why don't you stay with _me_ then? I shouldn't mind a gorgeous woman's presence in my lovely cottage!" Femio swooned girlishly.

'_Is he gay?'_ Duck thought to herself while looking at the man. _'He seems like he might be…'_

"No Femio." Fakir told the other boy. "She is not going to stay with you. She will stay at my house. Don't be hypocritically calling everyone else indecent, while you yourself are not as innocent as you seem." Fakir snapped while pulling Duck away from the fuming prince who had dark clouds of anger swarming above his head.

"Bye…?" Duck waved back to Femio with a half smile on her face. She has had enough for one day and just wanted to go home and sleep. It had to be at the very least 7:00 by now.

By the time they got back Duck decided to crawl back into her bed that Fakir had put in the study for her. He had told her that he would sleep when Femio stopped making stupid comments. Whatever that means... But in the meantime Fakir debated the voice he heard inside his head.

_'You'll never know my grandson... Never. This game is just too fun!'_

* * *

**HEY! WEIRD CHAPTER, I KNOW. BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF FEMIO IS RIGHT OR NOT. HIS CHARACTER IS HARD TO MAINTAIN! SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! **


	7. The First Snow

**HEY! SORRY FOR HOW SHORT THESE CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN! I HAD A POWER OUTAGE FROM THIS LOVELY BUT STUPID SNOW! IT DELETED MY ORIGINAL CHAPTER SEVEN, BUT I WROTE ANOTHER. BUT ANYWAY... THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

**-CoolPort-**

_**I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU**_

* * *

Duck woke up to the sound of music playing loudly throughout the house. She also smelled bacon, and eggs, and pancakes, and hash browns, and about every other breakfast item you could think of. It's just that the majority of them smelled burnt.

She put on the largest of Fakir's t-shirts and trampled down the stairs to see him holding a frisk and a pan over a smoking stove. He was stumbling around trying to put everything down and put out a small kitchen fire at once.

"Nice to see that you didn't fall down the stairs for once." Fakir smirked while looking at the red head incredulously.

"Nice to see that you didn't burn food for once… or wait… you did." Duck snapped sleepily while rubbing her eyes like a child.

"You look like you have an Afro, Duck." Fakir retorted.

"Well… you look like a girl." Duck said pouting at his comment tiredly.

"Haven't heard that one before…" Fakir muttered while pouring water all over the stove.

"It's snowing!" Duck yelled while running over to the windowsill.

Fakir glanced over at her to see that she was curled up on the protruding windowsill with her face and hands pressed strongly against the glass. He heard her gasp with awe.

"Its so pretty!" Duck said amazed at the sight before her. "Its never snowed before, has it? I mean, I've read about snow and snowmen, but I've never actually _seen_ it!"

Fakir smiled warmly as he relented from trying to make breakfast to come sit next to her. "I told you… your roommate/boyfriend is a descendant of Drosselmeyer you moron." His face had changed back to its all-knowing smirk.

"You're not my boyfriend!" Duck stuttered, blushing slightly. "Just because you stole my first kiss doesn't mean you own me!"

"That was your first kiss?" Fakir asked with a strange look on his face.

"Yeah… but I don't really care. I mean, I do… but… I don't know…. Its just not that big a deal to me." Duck responded more calmly than normal as her finger drew the outline of a duck onto the frosty window. Her face remained expressionless and she started humming '_Once upon a December'_ to herself nonchalantly.

Fakir interrupted her hum "Why not?" He asked.

"Well, I'm a duck. I really shouldn't care, since it's only a matter of time till I turn back and all-"

"I'm not letting you turn back. I don't care what that crazy old man says. I'm not letting you go, Duck." Fakir grabbed her arm and his eyes bore into hers. She looked at him with her eyes wide, she was very surprised at his reaction.

She pulled her arm away and looked back out the window without really reacting to him all too much.

"I love the snow," she muttered.

* * *

**YEAH, I KNOW DUCK SEEMS A LITTLE WIERD IN THIS ONE, BUT I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER TODAY AND YOU'LL FIND OUT WHY! PLEASE REVIEW AND I MAY POST IT EVEN SOONER! THERE MIGHT EVEN BE A LITTLE FEMIO!**


	8. Dead Futures

**HEY! I'M BACK! I REALIZED THAT MY STORY HASNT REALLY BEEN GOING THE WAY I WANTED IT TO, BUT I THINK THAT THIS CHAPTER WILL GET IT BACK ON TRACK! THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

**-CoolPort-**

**_I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU_  
**

* * *

Fakir got up and walked back to the stove while Duck still stared outside. She was tracing circles around her duck she had drawn.

She saw the same man from earlier walking up to the porch of the cottage. He wore a dark blue jacket and lace up leather boots. In his hand he carried a bouquet of red roses. His long wavy black hair was partially tucked under a hat that resembled a caribou. He kicked the snow off his boots and headed toward the door and out of Duck's line of vision.

A faint knocking barely loud enough to be heard over the music was what made Fakir come out of the kitchen nook to answer the door. He pulled open the door to see Femio standing there with a bouquet of roses.

Fakir started to close the door but Femio put his surprisingly shiny boot in the way.

"I just wanted to apologize to the lady." Femio said solemnly.

"Fine." Fakir almost snorted and opened the door fully.

"Why hello Mademoiselle Duck," Femio said with a smile present on his face. "I'm here to apologize for yesterday. It was very un-princely behavior and my father would not be pleased, nor am I pleased at myself for the terrible pain I may have caused you. After all, it's hard to be yelled at by suck a princely figure as I and not be upset!"

Fakir visibly rolled his eyes at the other young man.

"Its okay, I wasn't really affected all too much!" Duck said as her personality switched back to normal.

"I still feel terrible!" Femio stuttered.

"Its all good! …But how do you know where Fakir and I live?" Duck said as she tilted her head.

"Well… I've saw you around a few weeks ago and I had never seen you before so I followed you a few times and saw which house it was that you lived in. I had no idea that _he_ lived here also." Femio said with a toothy smile that almost flashed bright white, but it didn't match his eyes that glared at Fakir.

"You _what_?" Fakir growled slight at the thought of _Femio_ outside their window, let alone looking at _Duck_.

'_I'll kill him for looking at my Duck.'_

'_Now, now, grandson… she's not yours.' _

'_I don't care. I'll kill him.'_

'_No you wont.'_

'_You don't know what I'll do for her you crazy old creep' _

'_But I thought you told her that you didn't love her.' _

'_I didn't.'_

'_Then why… did you resurrect her?'_

'_Shut up, I didn't know then. I just knew I wanted her back.'_

As this battle with his dead grandfather went on inside his head, Femio just kept explaining himself to the furious opposite party.

"…I just followed you… it perfectly legal in this province to publicly follow people."

At this, Fakir came back to reality with a start.

"Not if they have a restraining order!" Fakir threatened.

"You have a restraining order against Femio?" Duck questioned.

"No, but I wont hesitate to get one." Fakir said through gritted teeth.

"But I wasn't following you. I would never follow someone as un-royal as you. I don't even see how you deserve her; she's way out of your league. What do you say, Miss? Would you like to be with a real prince? He's a blacksmith's son, what do you even see in him?" Femio said as he offered Duck the roses he had brought with him.

'_So that was his motive for disrupting our morning. His own agenda of stealing Duck away. And to insult me and Chiron.'_

It was then Fakir's patience snapped, and Duck knew it. Femio had gone too far and had angered the retired knight. It seemed as though Fakir's eyes glowed red as he stormed across the room and his hand wrapped around the Prince's throat. The prince started spluttering as Fakir held him against the wall by his neck.

"FAKIR! STOP! PLEASE!" Duck yelled as she tried to pull Fakir off of the idiotic Femio.

"_Never, I mean never, insult Chiron, or Duck or anyone else I love. You stay away from her…"_ He hissed through bared teeth that were barely an inch or two away from the other boy's turned face. Femio's eyes were shut and the right side of his face was pressed against the wall. "_Or I will make you stay away. She is mine… and you have no right to come into my home speak insults." _

Fakir pulled away and dusted himself off.

"I think you know where the door is." Fakir said nonchalantly. Femio stumbled towards the front entryway and was looking at the knight as though he had just seen a ghost.

Duck stood dumbfounded while her hand was still limply grasping Fakir's previously violent arm. Fakir turned his head to look at her, and his face softened and then his eyes widened in realization of the fact that he had lost his temper.

'_And you say I have no control over the story!' Drosselmeyer giggled._

_'What did you do?!' Fakir yelled. _

'_Oh nothing… I just turned your rage towards Femio into an alter persona that can transfer anytime you have that certain emotion. Same as the other emotions as well! Isn't this an exciting twist!'_

'_So I'm like Mytho...' Fakir muttered._

'_Somewhat! Except there is no hope of recovery for you! Not even that Princess Tutu could help' _

_Fakir could practically see the elderly prancing around like a giddy schoolboy. It was sickening._

'_No. I will not let myself turn into Mytho. I'm stronger than that imbecile.'_

'_Are you sure? You seemed pretty weak a few seconds ago!'_

'_This time I'll be prepared.'_

* * *

**HA! SO SAD... POOR FAKIR. THIS MUST BE SO HARD FOR HIM! I LOVE PAIN! **

**-DID I JUST TURN INTO A LILLIE-DROSSELMEYER DOPPELGÄNGER?! WEIRD... **

**BUT ANYWAY, YOU SHOULD REVEIW. JUST IGNORE MY LITTLE RANT BACK THERE AND REVEIW ABOUT THE STORY! C'MON! **


	9. The Persona

**HEY I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! MY SPEECH BEFORE THE STORY WILL LAST LONGER THIS TIME BECAUSE I NEED TO CLEAR SOMETHING UP! THERE ARE A FEW NEW CHARACTERS IN THIS ONE, SO I'M GOING TO TELL YOU WHAT THEY ARE RIGHT NOW SO YOU ARENT CONFUSED. THIS CHAPTER SKIPS A MONTH AFTER DROSSELMEYER ADDED THE PERSONAS TO FAKIR'S SOUL. HERE ARE THIER NAMES AND WHAT EMOTIONS THEY ARE!**

**FURY- ANGER**

**RYKER- HELPLESSNESS**

**JAMISON- SURPRISE**

**ZENON- LOVE**

**JEST- HAPPINESS**

**TRISTAN- SADNESS**

**CHASIN- DISGUST**

**KACE- FEAR**

**SO THOSE ARE THE NEW CHARACTERS AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THEM! THANKS FOR READING! HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

**-CoolPort-**

**_I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU_**

**_I DO OWN FURY, RYKER, JAMISON, ZENON, JEST, TRISTAN, CHASIN, AND KACE. THESE CHARACTERS WERE INVENTED BY MY OWN IMAGINATION. _**

* * *

Fakir was trying to light a fire in the fireplace since the power to the house had become depleted from all the snow on the power lines.

Duck was sitting on the couch curled up under a blanket, watching Fakir as he failed at setting the wood on fire. Fakir had a scowl on his face as he was on his knees with a lighter.

'_Don't lose it…' he told himself as he felt his alternate persona begin to emerge. _

'_Why fight it? Just give in… its easier. I mean, Mytho did it and he ended up with the girl of his dreams! Give in… and you'll be happy!' Fury cackled with a whiney tone._

'_NO! I did it again. Get out of my mind, Fury!' Fakir yelled to Fury. _

'_Why should I? You know you want to… its slowly becoming harder and harder to keep us in check… give in and let me take over, I'll let you back in every so often..' Fury whispered tauntingly._

'No, b_ecause if I let myself go I know I won't be able to come back. You wont let me.' _

'_Exactly.' Fury said devilishly, he was like a miniature hellhound inside Fakir's head._

"Fakir? Do you want me to try to light it?" Duck's voice rang through as the tone of her voice shattered Fakir's thoughts.

"Hm? What? Oh, sure." Fakir after he took a deep and shaky breath. Fury was right; it was getting harder.

Fakir walked away to the kitchen to grab some candles.

'_I'm back… Fury left, didn't he… you're thinking of me again.' Ryker muttered halfheartedly. 'Why? Because of that girl? She's more useful than we are… I bet she already lit the fire…' _

'_Not you again.' Fakir really disliked Ryker, since he was one of the personas who wasn't as annoying, but was just a bother. _

'_You could just shut me out you know, you don't need me anyway…' Ryker whined. _

He had begun to hear Ryker and the rest of the personas only a few weeks ago, while Fury had been invading since the incident with Femio. The only ones that he could effectively block for short periods of time were Ryker, Jamison, Zenon, and Jest.

The ones like Fury, Chasin, Tristan, and Kace were harder to control. Fury would annoy him then leave before Fakir could cause any harm to the persona's grip on his soul.

Chasin and Kace were much more powerful than Fury and Tristan. Chasin and Kace weren't hard to keep out, but once they were let into Fakir's mind, they would stay for quite a while. Tristan would play tricks on his memory, causing Fakir to remember things in more depressing ways than originally thought to be.

Chasin would annoy Fakir about how ugly and unworthy Duck was, and would just insult her with every movement she made. He would treat everyone else the same way. He would even transfer his power from person to person. Like, if Pique did something strange and then Fakir looked at Duck, Duck would be insulted by Chasin. But he was no where near as horrible as Kace.

Kace would torment Fakir by reminding him of pictures of his parent's mutilated remains, or even display a new memory of his own… his personal favorite was of Mytho tearing Duck's heart out with his bare hand. Kace thought it hilarious to see Fakir terrified by his own mind… it was a joyous occasion when Kace was brought out to play. He loved having the freedom of Fakir's mind.

"Fakir? Where are you?" He heard Duck's footsteps ring through the hallway to the kitchen.

Fakir looked at the clock and noticed he had been sitting in the kitchen staring at the wall for twenty minutes.

"I thought you were looking for candles…" Duck told him.

"And I lit the fire! It took me a while…"

"Thanks." Fakir smiled warmly and got up and walked out of the kitchen.

He went and sat on the couch and Duck came in holding two mugs of hot chocolate.

"I brought drinks!" Duck chimed as she set the mugs on the coffee table and flopped on to the couch.

"Duck?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to Drosselmeyer in person. His little game is getting out of hand now."

"Why? What game?"

"I just need to talk to him."

* * *

**REVEIW PLEASE! TELL ME IF YOU LIKE FURY AND RYKER! WHICH ONE DO YOU LIKE MORE? JUST TELL ME! YOU CAN 'PM' OR REVEIW, OR FAVORITE, OR FOLLOW! JUST TELL ME YOU STILL CARE!**


	10. Thinking of Regret

**I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU**

**I DO OWN THE PERSONAS**

**-CoolPort-**

* * *

Duck had just gone to sleep, and he was leaving. But only for a few hours… he would return. What he was attempting wasn't that impossible, wasn't it? He'd survived it before, so why wouldn't he this time?

_'Why am I only questioning myself now?' Fakir asked himself._

_'Because I've decided to give you a day off, I could make the whole experience a living hell for you, but that would deplete my power… I'll save that for later.' Kace chuckled._

_'How did you get in?'_

_'I have my ways…'_

Fakir just shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. He just continued to stomp through the blizzard. Nature had the worst timing.

Fakir finally reached his destination. The forest. He stopped once he got to the place Autor had lead him to all those years before, it was the same place that Duck had saved him.

He reached down and dusted the snow away from the area that he could harness the power that he needed. He would talk to Drosselmeyer even if it killed him, at least he would be free of the pain.

* * *

**REVEIW PLEASE**


	11. Out of my Mind

**HEY! SORRY FOR THE CREEPINESS LAST CHAPTER! THIS ONE IS MY LONGEST YET! ANYWAY, I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT! AS PER REQUEST, THERE ARE MORE OF THE OTHER PERSONAS IN THIS ONE. SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS IN THE WRITING, I DIDNT WANT TO SPEND FOREVER PROOF READING THIS. BUT THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

**-CoolPort-**

**I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU**

**I DO OWN FURY, KACE, CHASIN, ZENON, RYKER, JEST, JAMISON, AND TRISTAN**

* * *

He felt as the snow swirled around him, biting his check with searing pain. He was doing this for her. So she wouldn't have to deal with _them_.

He noticed the snow's inflictions had stopped so he opened his eyes. He was inside a room that was full of gears. He faintly recognized the room, but not enough to be free of worry. He felt a presence behind him.

Turning to face whatever was behind him, he saw there was nothing.

"Looking for something?" He heard Fury's voice whine happily with bubbling laughter.

"Or are you looking for someone? Like you parents…or even that crazy old man that created us? He's the only blood relative you have left…" Kace whispered menacingly.

"Maybe not that… maybe… comfort? Like in the arms of that ugly little water fowl?" Chasin spat as if the words were poison in his mouth.

"I wouldn't say ugly… I'd say a lovely little thing to love dearly, then throw away once you realize she loves you too much for you to stay strong." Zenon countered with a voice like silk.

Fakir stayed silent as he kept his eyes trained on the space surrounding him.

"You can't see us…" Ryker muttered sadly. "The only one who can help that is you… but I guess you cant without the help of that girl."

"Too bad this cant be a happier experience… then I could come out to play! C'mon, Fakir… let us out to play! Maybe even that girl can come too! She would be fun to play with!" Jest's voice squealed with happiness. He had the same voice pitch as a young child with a puppy.

"Must be pretty confused we're here… huh? You thought that you'd be safe! Nope, exact opposite. Time to face us." Jamison said without any tone to his voice, yet was playful with a certain amount of terror.

"Pretty sad that you're little friend isn't here… I bet Zenon would have fun with that… And you'd be taken over! Because you're just not strong enough around her!" Tristan laughed with melancholy in his voice in bass tones.

Just then Fakir saw them. They all appeared to be the same age as him, but their features all varied drastically. They all seemed to posses their own hair color, and clothing style. They all looked the type that girls would swoon over, but they all gave their own aura, never the same one twice. It was surprisingly scary.

Fury had fiery red hair with black undertones that was styled messily. He had yellow- orange eyes that looked as though they were on fire. He wore red skinny jeans that were adorned with layers of black belt with silver accents. His face had a smile on it that was rather frightening, and seemed to hold a darker meaning wrapped around his lips.

Kace had dimmer orange hair that had a few yellow streaks in it and his hair fell in a scraggly pattern around his face, it framed his smiling green eyes and light smirk that he wore. Kace wore a tight fitting V-neck black shirt. His long legs were clothed in light grey jeans. He wore a pair of older fashioned boots that only came up to ankle height.

Chasin's hair was a dark grey that was only a few shades from black, and it was styled into a faux-hawk above his forehead. Chasin wore a comical "Chuck Norris" comedic t-shirt. It showed the emotions of the famous actor's face. They all depicted the same blank face, but were captioned as different emotions. He also wore black converse that also went up to ankle- height. His pants were black and ripped slightly at the knee. His caramel eyes that had tints of grey flecks in them reflected as though the sun was contained inside his eyes.

Zenon had shiny blonde hair that glittered as if were composed of diamonds, but it was hidden under a tan fedora that was wrapped in a black ribbon. He had a rather ridiculous "Beiber-style" hair cut that swept off his face. He had dark purple eyes that matched his V-neck t-shirt that clung tightly to him that had a white collared shirt that had been rolled up to the elbows and not been buttoned up, hanging around him as a sort of cover up. He also wore regular skinny jeans with a pair of regular red converse.

Ryker wore a gray tweed blazer with light brown skinny jeans that looked more like dress pants. His hair was cut short on the sides, but was slightly longer on the top, and was gelled down into a little spiral that flipped to the side. He wore black sneakers that had silver tips. His brown eyes shone bright.

Jest's hair was lime green with dark green stripes mixed in. His hair somehow matched his grey eyes that shone playfully under his long hair that covered his eyes like a curtain. He wore a light blue baggy t-shirt that was tucked into green jeans. The jeans clung tightly to him and below the knee they were covered up by a pair of black leather boots that had blue stripes that seemed to hold them together at the seams.

Jamison wore a red jersey, but the team was not listed, only the numbers "666" on the back. His arms were extremely muscular, and the football jersey that fit him perfectly only exaggerated this. He also wore black skinny jeans that had grey thread running up the sides. His shoes were red with white accents.

Tristan looked completely normal at first glance. Until you looked closer. His hair color was similar to Fakir's, but at the same time was drastically different. The roots of his hair were blue and seemed bright against the black of his hair. The eyes that he sported were completely different stories than his hair, yet the same. They were a glowing blue like lanterns in a pitch-black storm. They seemed full of tears, yet they seemed to pierce your soul with anger, like someone still in mourning.

They all glared at Fakir. They all looked similar to each other, as if they were siblings. It was then that Kace stepped out of the ring that surrounded Fakir. His eyes stayed trained on Fakir, as if he were waiting to attack.

"Are you not scared by us?" Kace asked tonelessly. His smirk stayed ever-present on his face.

"No. Why should I be? You're no more than the demons that live inside my soul… I have complete control." Fakir said as courageously as he could in the situation.

"Not angered by the fact that you have no control over, us? You just convince yourself you do. It is we who control you, _Fakir_." Fury both questioned and commanded in his high-pitched mockery of a voice.

"Not thinking of what will happen to your lady love if we defeat you?" Zenon asked smoothly.

"Not even thinking of the fact that she can't help you, and you cant even help yourself? You have to feel some helplessness…" Ryker muttered more forcefully than before, he seemed to feel somewhat more empowered now.

"Not even thinking that she may be happier with Femio? Maybe your happy she's going to give up on you, and move on!" Jest bubbled.

"I guess at least I wont be surprised if Femio sweeps her off her feet when she realizes that you're no good for her." Jamison said monotone.

"But you'll weep for at the very least a week, and I'll take that opportunity to take over!" Tristan informed the mildly trembling Fakir who glared at them in anger. He smirked knowing they were getting to him.

"You shouldn't have come." Kace said as he checked his nails nonchalantly.

"No, you shouldn't have come out." Fakir smirked as he pulled out a dagger.

"Ha!" Kace laughed coldly. "What are you doing with that? That couldn't kill a dog."

"It's not going to kill _you_…" Fakir cut his own wrist and let the blood fall to the floor. The room around them started to crumble. The gears started to fall into the nothingness of Drosselmeyer's story.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! IF YOU KILL ME YOU WON'T GET CONTOL BACK! YOU'LL BE STUCK WITH THEM!" Drosselmeyer's voice rang through the room in shock.

"I knew you were here…" Fakir said as he could feel pride filling his heart. It was working.

The world around him had stopped trembling and he opened his eyes. He saw the forest surrounding him. But that wasn't the only thing he saw.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Kace's voice yelled.

"Got you out of my head." Fakir told the seething young man who was standing face to face with.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WORKED FOR FOUR HOURS ON THIS CHAPTER! IT TOOK ALOT OF BRAINSTORMING! **


	12. Meet the Family

**HEY! I'M BACK! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I REALLY FEEL LOVED! SO HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER! DUCK MAY SEEM NOT REALLY LIKE HER SELF AND I APOLOGIZE! ITS HARDER THAN IT SEEMS! BUT ANYWAY... THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

**-CoolPort-**

_**I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU**_

_**I DO OWN RYKER, JAMISON, TRISTAN, FURY, CHASIN, KACE, JEST, AND ZENON**_

* * *

"Fakir?"

Duck had woken up from a nightmare and was already extremely terrified, even before she realized Fakir had left her.

"Where are you?" Duck cried as she ran through the house looking for Fakir. She heard the front door creak open slowly. Her whole body tensed and she grabbed the first thing she saw that could be used as a viable form of protection. She picked up a shiny… black… _hair drier_.

Using her newfound weapon she stalked towards the front door ready to attack the intruder.

She saw an outline of a figure in front of her. The lights from the kitchen only silhouetted him, and he didn't look like Fakir from what she saw.

"Heeyah!" Duck screeched as she brought the drier down over the figures head.

"_OUCH, woman_!" The figure yelled as he fell to the floor clutching his head. She went in for another blow to knock him unconscious, but a hand stopped her. She looked to her left and saw the other man who had stopped her attack. He was much taller than her and was very menacing.

"EEP!" She screeched and launched her self away from the two of them, only to find herself in someone else's arms. She looked up at the figure to find that it was another foreign face that was shrouded in long greenish hair.

She was about to scream for help when the lights to the room they were in flicked on. Fakir stood there glaring at the other men.

"What are you doing to Duck?!" Fakir growled at the three.

Fury was still clutching his fiery red head moaning in pain.

"She is one _hell_ of a fighter," he mumbled.

Chasin shrugged and Jest started to laugh hysterically at Duck and Fakir's facial expressions.

"Price less!" Jest yelled through laughter.

Chasin started to smirk slightly as he watched Fury writhe in pain.

"Not too shabby there, I like you a little more now." Chasin informed Duck with a grin.

Duck just stared at the men with her mouth open in shock.

"Fakir?" She pulled on his sleeve causing him to give her his attention.

"Yes, Duck?" Fakir responded.

"Who are these guys?" Duck asked him.

"Uh… some friends."

Jest was still laughing, Fury had stood up but was still ranting about how Duck was so violent, and Chasin was just looking upon the whole situation with a satisfied smirk.

"Why did they attack me if they are your friends?!"

"They are just very… let's just say… _sadistic_."

"Ok… but why haven't I met them before? I've never seen these guys before in my life…" Duck asked.

"Well, I'll tell you later. But they are going to be staying here for a while…"

"WHAT? They attacked me!" Duck screeched causing Chasin, Jest, and Fury to look at her.

"Well, I can't really control them so they'll be staying here. But not for long…" Fakir told her.

"Why are they even here? Well, anyway… I'm still angry."

"Did I miss something?" Zenon asked as he twirled into the room.

"Another one?" Duck asked.

"Why hello! You must be Ms. Duck!" Zenon swooned as he kneeled before her. He grabbed her hand and started to kiss it. Duck blushed and had a very confused look on her face as she looked to Fakir for help.

Fakir became furious and punched Zenon unconscious, and the blonde flopped to the ground as his fedora flew across the room from the sudden impact of Fakir's fist.

Duck stared at him. "Why did you do that? I just wanted him to get away from me… you didn't have to make him unconscious!" She started to lightly kick him as if she was making sure he wasn't dead.

"He was getting on my nerves." Fakir growled while trying to shake the pain off his fist.

Kace stepped over Zenon (who was blocking the doorway) as he came into the room.

"Have you introduced us yet, Fakir?" Kace asked surprisingly all civilized-like.

"No."

"Well then. I'll introduce us for you. My name is Kace, and those idiots that are my brethren are Fury, Jest, Chasin, and Zenon."

"Who?" Duck asked.

"The red head is Fury, the one who wont stop laughing is Jest, Chasin is the one who is in the 'Chuck Norris' shirt, and Zenon… well I don't really know how to describe him or what happened to him, but he's the one on the ground." Kace explained a little too nicely for Fakir's liking, but as long as he was nice to Duck, he was fine.

"Okay…" Duck seemed to still be taking all this in.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep, Duck." Fakir proposed."

"Sure." Duck mumbled and walked back up the stairs.

"If you guys so much as even tap her on the shoulder, I'll kill you." Fakir growled to the personas.

"Okay then... but where are the others?" Chasin questioned.

It was then that they noticed that Jamison, Ryker, and Tristan were nowhere in sight.

* * *

**HEY! YOU SHOULD REVIEW! THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN REALLY WEIRD, I KNOW... BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE PERSONAS COMING OUT OF FAKIR'S HEAD! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Calendars

**HEY! NEW CHAPTER! I WROTE THIS ONE BECAUSE I GOT REALLY BORED AND WAS LISTENING TO MUSIC THAT GAVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR WHICH WAYS THE STORY SHOULD GO! BUT THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY! OH AND PLEASE REVEIW! AND I FELT LIKE YOU NEEDED TO KNOW THE PERSONA'S HEIGHTS AND IF THEY HAD ACCENTS FOR SOME REASON. BUT HERE THEY ARE!**

**ZENON: FIVE FOOT, FIVE INCHES. ACCENT: AMERICAN**

**JAMISON: SIX FOOT. ACCENT: AMERICAN**

**RYKER: FIVE FOOT, FOUR INCHES. ACCENT: AMERICAN**

**JEST: FIVE FOOT, SIX INCHES. ACCENT: SOUTHERN**

**FURY: FIVE FOOT, SIX INCHES. ACCENT: AUSTRALIAN**

**TRISTAN: FIVE FOOT, FIVE INCHES. ACCENT: AMERICAN**

**KACE: FIVE FOOT, SEVEN INCHES. ACCENT: BRITISH**

**CHASIN: FIVE FOOT, FOUR INCHES. ACCENT: WESTERN**

**SORRY FOR THE VERY LITTLE VARIETY, BUT THEY CANT BE TOO FAR APART SINCE THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO BE SOMEWHAT RESEMBLING FAKIR. AND I KINDA LEAN TOWARDS AMERICAN SINCE I AM AMERICAN, AND I ASSUME FAKIR IS SINCE HIS VOICE SEEMS TO BE AN AMERICAN ACCENT, BUT ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW AND SORRY FOR THE LONG RANT!**

**-CoolPort-**

**_I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU_  
**

**_I DO OWN FURY, CHASIN, KACE, RYKER, ZENON, JEST, TRISTAN, AND JAMISON._**

* * *

Just as Kace had pointed out that the other three personas were not there, they heard screams from Duck's room.

"What is it with you guys and scaring her?!" Fakir yelled angrily as he bolted up the stairs to her room.

As he burst in he saw Duck hiding in a corner as Jamison came out of her closet and started to approach her. Jamison paused and looked to the door when the light flooded in from the hall. He turned to see Fakir standing in the doorway with anger in his eyes, and suddenly Fury appeared next to him.

"Get away from her." Fury growled as he grabbed Jamison by the neck and carried the other persona out of the room by the jugular. Jamison was clawing furiously at Fury's clenched hands, and when he had been carried to the hall and released, he let out a relieved sigh.

Fakir stared incredulously at Fury. He was surprised that the persona had reacted so strongly to Jamison trying to attack Duck. Fury saw his staring and puffed up his chest and acted as if nothing out of the normal had happened.

"What are you looking at?" Fury spluttered as he walked off back to kitchen with what little fake dignity he could muster. Jamison was still trying to catch his breath from the assault from his brethren.

Fakir noticed something moving in the guest room and went to go see what was disturbing the silence. He came in and saw Tristan sitting on the bed staring at the wall.

"I thought I'd make myself at home." He said while flicking his eyes to Fakir then back at the wall.

"Okay then… what are you even looking at?" Fakir asked as he turned his head to look at the wall also.

"What is that?!" Fakir yelled pointing at the wall. The wall was covered in words that had either been drawn or carved onto the wall.

"Its just a little something to remind me of home…"

"Its in Latin! Why would you have that?!"

"You're the one who offered for us to stay here, and to make ourselves at home."

"No I didn't! You just showed up!" Fakir yelled

"Oh, then I must have imagined it. Same difference, I really couldn't care less." Tristan responded with his eyes glowing eerily in the darkness of the room.

"And why are the lights off?"

"I like the dark."

Fakir shook his head and started to walk away. "Crazy demons…" he muttered.

"I heard that," Tristan pointed to his ears. "These things are one of the upsides to being a demon."

Fakir just kept walking.

He passed Kace on his way back to check on Duck. His original intent was to just pass by the demon, but Kace cleared his throat meaningfully.

"What? Its almost four in the morning Kace, I'm sick and tired of you and your friend's weird habits." Fakir grumbled

"We're just reincarnations of you, to a certain degree, but that's beside the point. So I take it that both Tristan and Jamison have made an appearance?" Kace asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, that means that Ryker is still missing… that idiot probably got lost. He's so… well... _helpless_." Kace rolled his eyes at the irony of the persona exactly fitting his emotion, though little did he know he fit his emotion perfectly as well.

"So where could he be?"

"I don't know, but he'll be drawn here soon enough. After all, this is your house, and your soul is what we are harnessed to." Kace responded

"That means we don't need to look for him?"

"We do. But only to se if he shows up, because as you cant tell from Fury's little outburst a few minutes ago, your emotion towards Duck can manifest into our bodies as well. When you felt angry with Jamison for trying to hurt her, Fury felt the need to protect her, just like you did. Except for Fury, the need is like a craving, and once he achieves it, he feels like he has purpose. The same theory applies for the rest of us."

Fakir was staring at Kace like he was insane. It was kind of scary how much he knew about this.

"What? I just thought I should know about my species of demon, since they aren't very common. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, not as long as it means you guys will protect Duck."

"Well, Chasin might not. He's a little different than the rest of us. But protecting Duck may help the others, such as Ryker, deal with their annoying tendencies."

"Why would Chasin be different?"

"His emotion is a strange one to conquer, but I think if we pitch the situation right, Chasin may be more sociable."

"One more question."

"You are just _full_ of questions, aren't you? No wonder that there wasn't a genius persona inside your head."

"The last question is why aren't you freaking out like before? You were angry at me for getting you out of my mind."

"I've given up my anger and left that to Fury. But I've also come to the realization that we're not going anywhere now. We're stuck in this wretched excuse for a universe with you humans."

"That's pleasant. Thank you for refraining to insult my race."

"It's you humans who are racist towards us. We aren't all soul-sucking crazies who possess people."

"Well, we aren't all inferior."

"Not so sure about that, but anyway. On to a better subject, I've come up with a schedule so we all can take care of Duck."

"I can take care of Duck myself, thank you very much."

"I mean that I think we could all benefit from being around a member of the human species for a while. It could humanize us slightly more so we just pass off as people with personality disorders. Then we could be on our way as humans, and not seeming of demon descent."

"What do you mean… like a calendar of sharing Duck?"

"Yes."

"That's idiotic."

"It could help Chasin, Ryker, and Fury with their distasteful habits that we all despise. I do not think there is any use of trying to help Tristan, he's already gone off the deep end by a mile since he was assigned your soul."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"You've just had a depressing life, even Jest's noticed that he didn't get to come out very often. And when Jest notices something, its very obvious."

"I'm going to check on Duck now, _goodbye_." And with that, Fakir left to go see how the only female of the home was handling the 'new intruders.'

* * *

**HEY! PLEASE REVIEW! AND YES, KACE HAS A BRITISH ACCENT. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Skyscraper

**HEY! I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! I KNOW THAT THIS ONE IS SHORT, SO I'M SORRY! AND I TOTALLY FORGOT TO SAY THAT FURY IS AN AMERICAN WHO MOVED TO AUSTRALIA WHEN HE WAS A CHILD, SO HE GAINED AN ACCENT. FOR KACE, BOTH HIS PARENTS WERE FROM AMERICA AND MOVED TO ENGLAND AND THEN HAD KACE. AND HOW THE PERSONA'S BECOME PERSONA'S WILL BE TOLD LATER IN THE STORY SO YOU DONT GET CONFUSED! AND BY THE WAY THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, EVEN IF THEY WERE NEGATIVE! I SAID THAT I LIKED FEEDBACK AND THAT'S WHAT I GOT, SO THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

**-CoolPort-**

_**I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU**_

_**I ****DO OWN**** RYKER, JAMISON, FURY, KACE, TRISTAN, CHASIN, ZENON, AND JEST**_

* * *

Fakir had woken up before the Personas, and he cherished his opportunity. He took the chance to wake Duck up and take her into town before dawn.

"How much farther?" Duck whined as her breathe clouded in front of her face.

"Not very long. Just stop whining." Fakir groaned angrily.

He grabbed her hand as they trudged through the snow towards the center of town.

Fakir handed her a blindfold.

"Why?"

"It's a surprise. I'll carry you since otherwise it'd be a risk to your health."

She groaned angrily but she still had the remnants of a smile on her face. He grabbed onto her and tossed her into his arms.

"Where are we even going?" Duck questioned.

"You'll see."

"I won't with this stupid blindfold on!"

"Just put it on you moron! I'll tell you when you can take it off!"

"Ok…" And with that she slipped the dark piece of cloth over her head so it covered her eyes.

He smiled triumphantly and began to walk towards the bell tower. He began to climb the seemingly never-ending stairs, until he reached the top.

"Whoa…" Duck gasped as she looked over the whole town, which was aglow with night-lights. The moon reflected off of windows, and only added to the awe.

"Like it?"

"Its beautiful!"

"HI!" Zenon yelled as he emerged from the staircase, and Fury was hot on his trail.

"Zenon, you stupid idiot! Get back here!" Fury spat at the blonde fool who was trying to get away from Fury who was emanating rage. Fury grabbed Zenon by the collar and dragged him back towards the staircase.

"No! I want to stay here! Guys! Help! Fury's being mean!"

"Oh, _shut up_ Zenon." Fury rolled his eyes in frustration.

Fakir walked over and helped Fury with getting Zenon to leave. Fury gave an apologetic smile that made his razor sharp incisors glint ferociously.

"Thanks Fakir. Sorry about my brother. Kace told me that he was sick and tired of him, so I should take him to the mall. And… he insisted that Duck should go. And by the way… its not hard to pinpoint you when we are attached to your soul… so don't even _try_ to escape us." Fury's somehow before solemn smile turned into a full on grin as he dug his painted black nails into Zenon's collarbone and dragged him down the stair case.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!" Fakir and Duck heard Zenon wail until the voice had faded to nothing.

"I hate that Zenon…" Fakir muttered

"I don't know, I mean, he's annoying, but he seems nice! Fury's kind of violent too, but he means well! He even helped me when Jamison tried to scare me!"

"Duck… stop ranting… you're being weird." Fakir muttered as he stared out at the city.

"Its really pretty. Thanks for showing me this Fakir…" she said choosing to ignore Fakir's comment.

* * *

**PLEASE REVEIW! I LIKE FEEDBACK! AND THANKS TO RETURNING REVIEWERS, YOU ARE REALLY THE ONLY REASON WHY I EVEN BOTHER WITH THIS STORY!**


	15. Chasing Love

**HEY! I'M BACK! AGAIN… THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I FEEL SO LOVED! SO ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS! THANKS FOR READING! HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

**-CoolPort-**

_**I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU**_

_**I DO OWN ZENON, FURY, RYKER, JAMISON, JEST, KACE, AND TRISTAN**_

* * *

They began to walk away from the clock tower when a blonde blur sped past them. Fakir turned to look at Duck and found that no one was there.

Right after noticing that Duck was nowhere in his immediate sight, he saw two other blurs go by. One was a brilliant red, while the other was lime green. Fakir watched the blurs fade into the distance before he realized what they were.

"ZENON!" Fakir growled loudly as he took off running.

He knew there was no way that he could catch up to the demons, but that didn't stop him from trying.

He started to gain on them just enough to catch up to Fury and Jest.

"How did you catch up?" Jest chuckled.

"First time I actually am thanking my lacrosse coach for having us run ten miles a day." Fakir said without emotion as he kept running towards the giggling blonde idiot who they were running after.

"Well aren't you the sporty type? Dancing and lacrosse… odd choices." Fury laughed obviously enjoying the chase.

Though suddenly his demeanor changed back. "Zenon! I'll kill you if you don't let her go." He snapped with his teeth glinting in an angry snarl.

"Never! Its my turn to be with Duck!" Zenon yelled back at the three who were chasing him.

"Zenon just let me go!" Duck yelled.

"Fine…" Zenon whined as he came to a screeching stop. Sadly, the other's reflexes weren't fast enough.

Duck sidestepped them all just as Fakir, Jest, and Fury came crashing into Zenon.

"You _idiot_!" Fury yelled to Zenon as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Moron." Fakir hissed. "You could've hurt Duck, did you think of that?"

"No…" Zenon muttered like a child being scolded.

"That was hilarious!" Jest howled through his fit of laughter. "You should see your faces! Fury looks so… furious! Isn't it ironic?! HA, HA, HA...!"

"Shut up Jest," Fakir said as he massaged him temples with his index fingers and thumbs. "You're giving me a headache."

"Are you guys okay?" Duck asked as she came over to look at their possible wounds. Luckily, they were all fine.

"Yeah, fine. Ducky." Fury said as he stormed off somewhere unknown.

'_What was that?! Why did you use that nickname, you idiot. She probably thinks you're some pervert now who just makes up random names for girls!'_ Fury's mind lashed at him.

_'You're overreacting, she wont notice! She probably will just thing that we messed up on her name!' _Fury shot back hotly.

_'No, not we. there is no 'we' in 'idiot', you moron!' _Fury's mind screeched back to him.

Fury suddenly turned on his heels that had been previously carrying him away from the situation, and came barreling towards Zenon. His shining and sharp black nails latched onto Zenon's ear and the blonde howled out in pain.

"Ouch!" He whimpered as he was dragged off by the angry redhead, who may I add, was in no mood for jokes.

"I'm not going without Duck! Kace said that it was my day to hang out with her!" Zenon whined as he dug in his heels childishly.

"Okay.. wait Kace said that..? Sure, Zenon, I guess I'll go! Fakir… are you okay with me going?" Duck chirped.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He snorted. "Just don't run into any walls."

Duck scowled playfully at Fakir's comment, and Zenon took that moment to latch onto her hand and drag her off towards the town square.

"Bye!" Zenon bubbled. Fakir was glaring at the back of his head as if trying to burn a hole in it.

But just Fakir he had relented Zenon turned around to look back at them, but that wasn't the problem. It was his facial expression. He had a much less innocent smirk that made his pearly white teeth glint and purple eyes sparkle like some sort of purple hell-fire. Fakir started to feel his anger get the better of him, until he turned to his left and saw Fury.

Fury's eyes that were accented with black eyeliner were glowing orange and the wind whipped his hair around like a halo of fire. He looked like an angel of death, and his target was Zenon.

Fury didn't make an attempt to catch Zenon, but just stood as though glued to the spot looking even more menacing than normal. His well-defined jaw was gritting with anger and you could hear his sharpened teeth screech when they caught against each other. His arched black eyebrows were curved down in rage.

Fakir decided to leave the anger to Fury, since Fury was really just an emotion, Fakir could take out all him anger and put it inside Fury's heart. He could do the same thing to the other personas as well.

Jest seemed stumped at Zenon's reaction, but that didn't stop him from being outrageous.

"HA! Did you see that? He _totally_ is going to have fun today! I mean, he has Duck there... and Zenon _is_ Zenon... so something funny is going to happen!"

"Shut up Jest." Fury hissed as his eyes that were glowing like a sunset flicked to Jest, who immediately became more somber under the intensity of the glare he was receiving.

Jest just rolled his eyes upward, started to twiddle him thumbs, and began to whistle some horrid tune. He acted as though he was a perfect little angel, though he was far from it.

"Calm down you two." Fakir muttered. "I'm going home, I don't care what that moron does, I'll just kill him later. I'm too tired right now."

"Okay." Jest shrugged and jogged after the retreating Fakir. Fury still stayed glued to the spot for a few moments longer, but then decided to go home and plot revenge against his 'brother.'

_***********!READ THIS!***********_

**PLEASE REVEIW! I HAVE AN IDEA THAT MIGHT MOTIVATE YOU TO SHARE YOUR OPINION: FOR EVERY CHAPTER THAT GETS FIVE OR MORE REVIEWS, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AT LEAST DOUBLE OF THE LAST CHAPTER'S WORD COUNTS! SO GET REVIEWING! **


	16. Tristan's Existence

**HEY! HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER, SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, BUT I HAVE A FEW MORE IN STOCK TO FOLLOW UP ON THIS ONE! I WROTE ONE LIKE THIS FOR THE OTHERS, AND I WANT TO SEE IF YOU LIKE THAT I'M EXPLAINING, OR IF I SHOULD GET ON WITH THE STORY, AND WHAT HAPPENS AT THE MALL WITH ZENON! BUT ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW! HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

**-CoolPort-**

_**I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU**_

_**I DO OWN RYKER, TRISTAN, ZENON, KACE, FURY, JAMISON, JEST, AND CHASIN!**_

* * *

Tristan still sat in his room staring at the wall. He could hear the others cursing loudly. Jamison, Jest, and Fury were fighting about something or other, but he couldn't care less. Part of him wanted to join, while the other part wanted to tell the others what he knew. But he couldn't bring himself to do either.

He knew where Ryker was, and he knew that he wasn't coming back.

"_Mother… where's Solomon? That idiot is going to get himself killed, I just know it."_

"_Tristan dear, please stop saying such bad things about your brother."_

"_Okay, but its his own fault he ran away with that showgirl!"_

"_We know why he left, Tristan. But it's not our place to ask him to come back." _

"_I'm home... hello Tristan." The blonde young adult glared down to the young adolescent who stood in front of him. _

"_Solomon?"_

"_Hello little brother." And with that, he pulled out a pistol and shot the younger man. _

"_And… goodbye." He chuckled to himself as his mother screamed out in horror._

* * *

**PLEASE REVEIW! TELL MY ANY IDEA'S OF WHAT DIRECTION THE STORY SHOULD GO IN! PLEASE! THANKS FOR READING!**


	17. Revenge is a Bitter Death

**SO I DECIDED THAT SINCE I DID TRISTAN'S BACKSTORY, I MIGHT AS WELL WRITE THE REST OF THE PERSONA'S STORIES, TOO. THE FOLLOWING STORY IS FURY'S! AND BY THE WAY! FURY'S FATHER IS PART OF THE ITALIAN MAFIA, AND FURY HAS A ITALIAN HERITAGE, BUT HIS MOTHER IS AUSTRALIAN, AND HE LIVES ALONE IN BRISBANE DURING THIS STORY!**

**-CoolPort-**

**_I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU_  
**

**_I DO OWN KACE, JAMISON, CHASIN, FURY, ZENON, JEST, AND RYKER_**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Fury yelled as he clasped his head in sorrow. He couldn't stand what was going on inside his own head.

"You killed her," he screamed suddenly as he threw his beer bottle at the pristine white wall that was adorned with a painting of red and black poker chips. The bottle broke and caused the wall to be covered with little brown shards of glass.

"I'll kill you, Luciano." He hissed as he ran over to his jet-black dresser and pulled out a pistol. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the handle till it seems the gun would snap.

He charged out the door of his pent house apartment and toward the stainless-steel elevator. It was then he heard his Father's voice ring through the speakers in his home.

"Furlo, where are you going?"

"Out, father. One of you men stationed at Sydney killed Sparrow."

"That little toy you kept around? Ha! I thought you would leave her! You deserved more, Furlo."

"I don't care. I cared for her, and I never want to see that piece of scum walk again."

"Fine, have it your way. Luciano wasn't even one of my better men… he was just a informant."

"Great, then you'll have no problem with me taking care of him."

"Go right ahead."

Fury smirked and walked to his garage in the back of his father's building. A few seconds later, he sped down the paved driveway in a raven black impala.

When he arrived at Luciano's house, he was shocked by what he found. He saw not only Luciano, but also Sparrow.

"Sparrow…?" He hissed looking between the two people.

"Fury…" Sparrow muttered as she whimpered from the grip of Luciano's hand on her arms. " I though you said I'd be safe, here in Brisbane… you lied to me." She cried

"Shut up, you disgusting little piece of skin." Luciano growled

"You're alive? Luciano… let her…" Fury was cut off as Luciano slit a blade through Sparrow's neck. Her eyes went dead and her long brown hair stained with blood.

"No…! Sparrow!" Fury screamed. Then his crimson eyes shot up to the smiling man in front of him. He was toying with the knife he held.

"Oh, don't worry, you're next."

And as he said that, Fury felt a sharp pain fly through his ribcage. Someone had knifed him.

He growled and grasped his ribcage as he felt his life support come pouring out of him. And then, it went black. His last words were:

"I'll haunt you, Luciano, for I will never die, as long as revenge is needed." And then his eyes went dead and he dropped to the ground.

**HEY! CREEPY CHAPTER, BUT PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE FEEDBACK, AND I DONT CARE IF ITS NEGATIVE!**


	18. Problems

**HEY! I THINK THIS STORY HAS MADE A TURN FOR THE WORST. I'M SORRY! I KNOW THAT THE PERSONAS WERE A MISTAKE. I WILL FIND A SOLUTION TO GETTING RID OF THEM IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS, UNLESS YOU DONT WANT ME TO. I WILL RESPOND TO ANY IDEAS FOR A NEW DIRECTION FOR THIS STORY! THANK YOU FOR READING, HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

**-CoolPort-**

**_I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU_  
**

* * *

Fakir awoke to find Duck curled up next to him. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her sleeping form.

She mumbled something to herself and rolled over so she was facing Fakir. She remained asleep and her warm breath fanned across Fakir's face.

"Having fun there?" Kace's voice rang through the pleasant silence.

Duck jolted awake and her braid slapped the drowsy Fakir.

"What in the world are you doing?" Fakir yelled at the demon that stood in his doorway.

"I thought you would like to know that Tristan has also gone missing."

"Good for you. I just want to sleep, so go find someone else to bother." Fakir grumbled as he turned over so he faced the wall.

"Not so fast there, tiger. Have you even noticed any patterns…?"

"What do you mean?" Duck questioned with a look of worry decorating her face.

"Demons don't just go down without a fight. Well, at least not our species. Something is happening, and we need to find out what. And fast." Kace muttered urgently.


	19. Questions

**HEY! IM BACK! NEW CHAPTER, SO PLEASE REVIEW WHETHER OR NOT YOU WANT THE PERSONAS TO STAY! YES OR NO? JUST TELL ME!**

**THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

**-CoolPort-**

_**I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU**_

_**I DO OWN THE PERSONAS**_

* * *

Duck jumped up onto the counter to sit. Fakir and Kace were talking in the other room, and she didn't want to be a part of it.

"I know… Kace is a little bit scary. You get used to it."

Duck squealed and fell off the counter, only to be caught by Fury.

"Whoa, there. Careful. I didn't mean to scare you, sorry."

"It's okay. But… where are Chasin, Zenon, and Jest?"

"Don't worry about them, they're always goofing off. They'll be fine."

"O-okay. Could you put me down, maybe?"

Fury's face turned red as he realized that he was still holding her bridal-style. He slowly set her down, he was so angry with himself.

'_Moron. Get ahold of yourself.'_

"Sorry."

"It's all good!" She smiled kindly at him and Fakir came back into the room to see Fury blushing and staring in shock at the smiling Duck.

"C'mon Duck. We're going out." Fakir snapped as he eyed Fury who was trying his hardest to be nonchalant.

"Okay!" She walked over to him and he grabbed her hand possessively as he had a small stare down with Fury.

"Fakir?" She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hm?" He looked to her and his face softened.

"Where are we going?"

"The lake. We haven't been there in so long; I thought you would enjoy being back there again. Why don't you go get your coat on, its cold out there."

"I don't have one." She turned her head to the side.

"Yes you do… I bought you one." His face turned slightly red at his own comment.

"Oh ok! Thanks Fakir!" And with that she ran up down the hall and up the stairs to her room.

"Stay away from her."

"Fine, but I don't think _she_ wants to stay away from me." He grinned.

"You have no chance, got that?"

"Lets leave it up to her…" Fury muttered as Duck came back into the room. She was wearing a puffy white coat that stood out against her red hair.

"'Kay! I got my coat on! Let's go!"

"Okay."

"Fury? Do you want to come with us?"

"Sur-" Fury started, but was cut off by the seething Fakir.

"I don't think he can. Can you Fury?" Fakir hissed. This was his alone time with Duck, and Fury was not to be included.

"Sure I can, _Fakir_."

"Okay! C'mon then!" She held on the Fakir's hand and dragged him out the door.

Fury put on his leather jacket and started to walk after them.

He trotted to catch up to them.

He stood so Duck separated him and Fakir, just incase the angered man tried anything.

* * *

**STAY OR GO? SHOULD THE PERSONAS LEAVE OR SHOULD THEY STAY? REVEIW WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD DO! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Lake Time!

**HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER! **

**I'M KEEPING THE PERSONAS! I GOT A FEW PEOPLE SAYING THAT THEY WANTED TO KEEP THEM, AND I GOT NO RESPONSES FOR GETTING RID OF THEM , SO THEY WILL STAY! **

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

**-CoolPort-**

_**I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU**_

* * *

"I have stuff to do." Fury informed them as he headed off towards the town square after receiving petrifying scowls from Fakir.

"Oh, ok! See you later, Fury!" Duck called cheerfully at the receding figure.

"Bye, Duck." He beamed to himself then returned to walking off.

'_She's so cute…_' he thought to himself as he smirked from the look of anger of Fakir's face.

Fakir gripped her hand and pulled her in the direction of the lake.

"C'mon, don't be so slow, you'll freeze." Fakir barked at her.

"Ok, meanie." Duck smiled at him, she knew he wasn't trying to be rude; he just cared a little too much.

"Okay, we're here." He stopped as he came to a clearing.

"Yay!" She yelled as she ran to the edge of the dock and lied down on her stomach so her upper half was dangling over the water.

"What are you doing? You're going to fall in!" Fakir shouted as he sprinted over to her.

"No I'm not!" Duck shouted.

"Moron." He snapped

"Meanie." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Then they both started chuckling slightly.

"But seriously, you are going to hurt yourself. Get up." He bit.

"I'm fine, see!" As she said the last syllable she pierced through the thin layer of ice and stuck her hand in the water.

"S-see i-its n-not c-cold." She spluttered as her teeth started to chatter.

"Stop that! You're going to get frostbite, you moron."

She pulled her hand out; it had turned a purplish color.

"Ouch." She murmured as she prodded at it.

"Duck! I told you not to do that!" Fakir yelled.

"No you didn't, you told me not to hurt myself."

"That's the same thing. You injured yourself, didn't you?"

"Yeah… but it doesn't really sting anymore." And with that, she pulled herself up so she was sitting on her knees. She tapped the spot beside her.

"You should sit down!" She cheeped at him.

"Ok." He sat down next to her, only to have her move to the edge of the dock so her legs were swinging over the edge.

"Come sit over here! It's a better view!"

He frowned at having to move, but he slid over so he sat next to her. He had to admit, it was a stunning view. The blue lake was lined with white snow that gleamed like diamonds. Duck's hair stood out like a storm beacon.

He grinned and decided to slide his arm around her neck. After doing so, he pulled her closer to him.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL?" She shrieked as she jumped away from him.

"Nothing." He smiled innocently but his eyes were smirking at he got up and walked towards her.

"Fakir!" She yelled as he picked her up.

"What?" He smiled "You just look really cute today… and those morons have been keeping you all to themselves!"

"That's not _my_ fault!" She fidgeted trying to get out of his arms.

"I don't care, but its _you_ that I missed, not them."

"Thanks… but put me down!" She screeched.

"No." His face turned even more playful.

"You should be glad that Fury isn't here to see this. You would never hear the end of it. What if he comes back?" Duck scolded.

"He won't. I told him to get lost." Fakir smiled.

"What if he does get lost?!"

"I meant hypothetically, Duck."

"What does _that_ mean?"

"You don't know what 'hypothetically' means?"

"No, should I?" She asked.

"Yes." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh."

"But that's why you are awesome. You're just like that." He whispered to himself. Too bad she was too close to not hear that.

"You said I'm _awesome_!" She screeched.

"What? What are you yelling about?" He asked annoyed.

"You didn't call me a moron!" she yelled

"You are overreacting."

"You said I was awesome." she sang

"No I didn't." He snapped

"Yes. " She returned

"No."

"Yes."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did. And why is it a bad thing if I'm awesome?"

"Fine, I did. I didn't mean to say it aloud. "

"I think you're awesome too." she smiled.

"So cute! I always thought that if Fakir was flirting would be really creepy or scary!" A voice whispered. Duck didn't hear them, though.

Duck was staring at him wondering what he was looking at. Fakir wasn't looking at her. In fact, he was looking at a bush, and his gaze was very malevolent.

"_Who's there?"_ He hissed as he slowly put Duck down.

"No one. It's just a bush! You're a crazy person!" He heard girl's voice squeal.

"Lillie! Shut up!" A deeper feminine voice shushed angrily.

"Sorry!" The earlier voice loudly murmured.

Duck could hear Fakir growl in annoyance as he strode over to the bush and yanked the braches back to reveal the two terrified girls.

"Hi?" Pique waved as Lillie cowered in fear.

"How did you know we were here?" Fakir yelled and his face was etched with anger.

"Zenon." Lillie told him shakily.

"That moron. Where is he, anyway?"

"Jest and Chasin took him captive. They're hiding somewhere in the forest, we don't know where." Pique responded.

"Good. Someone needed to scare some sense into that moron."

"Yup!" Pique yipped.

"Don't push your luck." He snapped

"Sorry!" They bawled simultaneously.

"Leave." He pointed off into the woods. They scampered off as Pique yelled at Lillie 'for ruining their moment'.

"Idiots." Fakir muttered as he looked back at Duck. She was smiling.

He walked over to her and told her that they should be heading home, just incase Jest, Zenon, and Chasin found them.

* * *

**PLEASE REVEIW! **

**AND YEAH, ORIGINALLY WHERE I PUT THE 'YOU CALLED ME AWESOME!' SCENE WAS WHERE FAKIR TOLD DUCK THAT HE LOVED HER. I DECIDED TO EDIT THAT AND YOU WILL FIND OUT WHY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING!**


	21. The Proposal

**HEY! I DID A DOUBLE UPDATE! THESE TWO CHAPTERS TOOK ME AROUND FIVE HOURS TO WRITE, SO PLEASE REVEIW!**

**REMEMBER THE DEAL I MADE? IF THIS CHAPTER GETS FIVE REVIEWS, THE NEXT CHAPTER I POST WILL BE TWICE AS LONG! **

**MEANING THAT IF THIS ONE GETS FIVE OR MORE REVIEWS, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OVER 4,000 WORDS! **

**(OR I WILL POST FOUR CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY, THAT WILL OVERALL TOTAL 4,000 WORDS) **

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-CoolPort-**

_**I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU**_

* * *

"I'M BACK! CHASIN LET ME GO! I never realized how creepy Jest could be… BUT I'M BACK, MY LOVE!" Zenon shouted throughout the home.

Silence greeted him.

"Where is she?"

He spun around in shock as he heard knocking come from behind the front door.

He opened the door to reveal a young man with white hair and golden eyes. He wore a light blue jacket that was threaded with gold lace. Zenon stared in awe.

"Is Duck home?"

Zenon's demeanor suddenly changed. What did _this_ guy want with Duck?

"Why do you care?"

"Well, she's an old friend of mine." The boy answered.

"Okay… but who are you?" Zenon looked him over. He didn't seem like a bad person.

"Prince Siegfried."

"Hah. Okay, you're Drosselmeyer's puppet 'prince guy', aren't you?"

"You could put it that way, but that would mean that Duck and Fakir are also puppets, and I wouldn't say _that_."

"We're back!" Fury's loud voice shouted as they all trudged the small amount of snow off of their boots.

"Who's this?" Fury's eyes scanned over the young man that stood in the living room.

"Mytho!" Duck yelled as she ran over to him. "Why didn't you come by before?"

"I didn't want to be a nuisance."

"Hello, Mytho. Or should I call you Siegfried?" Fakir snarled.

"Hello, Fakir. Mytho will be fine, I mean how long have we been _friends_?" Mytho retorted, but it wasn't as obvious of a repulsive tone as Fakir's, but it still showed distaste.

"Why are you here?" Fakir interrogated him.

"If you think I came here to see _you_, you're wrong."

"Then why are you here?" Fakir barked.

"I was coming to invite Duck to our wedding." Mytho smiled kindly as he looked at Duck.

"Your… wedding?"

"A WEDDING?! CAN I COME?!" Zenon shrieked excitedly.

"That's okay… we have enough guests as it is." Mytho shrugged as he looked at the demon inquisitively.

"Mean." Zenon snapped at Mytho.

Fakir overlooked Zenon's attitude to see how Duck was handling the situation. He could see her hurt on her face, and tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

"Rue would love it if you came, Duck." Mytho offered.

"She can't come." Fakir informed him.

"Why?" Mytho looked saddened as he looked to Duck. The idiot didn't even seem to notice how much pain she was in.

"We're leaving town on that day, aren't we, Duck?"

Duck's face remained blank with pain as she muttered her response.

"Sure." She whispered as her eyes stayed glued to the floor, her hair concealing her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. We were even waiting until you were human again, Rue wanted you to be the maiden of honor."

"Sorry." Fakir snapped

"I'm sorry, Mytho." Duck whispered

"It's okay. I hope you have a nice trip." Mytho smiled warmly at Duck, his eyes were evading Fakir's.

"Thanks. We _will_." Fakir hissed as he closed the door behind the prince.

"Why are you crying?" Fakir asked her, but she just darted to her room. He could hear her sobbing.

"She still loves him…" He muttered.

He could feel his own heart snap in half. She couldn't even begin to imagine his pain. Was that smile she gave him false? Was her laughter forced? What about all those times she stared off into thin air? Was it Mytho she was thinking of, not him?

"Just… give her some time. It must be a lot to handle-" Zenon murmured as he put a hand on Fakir's shoulder.

"STOP." Fakir snapped as he turned around to face the man. Fakir's eyes seemed to glow red with rage, but Zenon could see the underlying agony.

"What is all the _yelling_ about?" Kace hissed as he came out of his room clasping his head.

"Are you drunk?" Fury was close to laughter. Where was Jest when you wanted him?

"No, I'm just hung-over, now shut up about it. Your voice is giving me a headache." Kace snapped as he glowered at Fury.

His eyes rapidly switched to Fakir, and he could see the unfortunate man's tears of anger and pain start to roll down Fakir's cheeks as he glared back.

"What's wrong with Fakir?" Kace inquired.

"Nothing." Fakir snapped

"He got rejected." Zenon chirped.

"No I didn't. She never loved me." Fakir barked as he angrily stalked from the room and headed up the stairs to his own chamber.

"That is not the best disposition for him to be in at the moment. We need both he and Duck's help to get Ryker and Tristan back. I know where they went." Kace informed them.

* * *

'_Why did I even try to convince myself that he loved me? He is Siegfried, and Siegfried is **not** destined to end up with Tutu. End of story. But I gave up long ago…so why does it hurt this much?'_ She thought to herself as sobs wracked through her body.

'_What does Fakir think?'_ she thought _'I hope he doesn't think less of me… what if… no. No. NO!'_ She started to panic as she realized that Fakir could have interpreted her reaction mistakenly.

He could have thought that she still loved Mytho.

'_Am I never meant to end up with the one I love?'_ Her mind cried in agony.

"Fakir…" she whispered through tears.

* * *

'_Why? Why would she lead me on? Why would she smile like that? Why was she so kind all of the sudden? Why did she stop being so petulant? Why did she… why did she act like she loved me?' _His thoughts shouted.

He buried his face in the pillow and screamed. The pillow completely muffled the cry. He felt so pathetic at that moment in time that he despised himself. He wanted to die. No, he wanted to kill Mytho for hurting Duck.

She had to spend five years of her life as a duck, because of him. She had _happily_ obliged to giving up her humanity for him, for _what_ exactly?

To be unable to speak of how much she hurt after he turned to Rue for comfort? To watch as one of her best friends became engaged to a man she was unspeakably in love with? To be mocked as the girl who was to live in an unfinished story? It wasn't fair for her, and at the core of all her problems, was Mytho.

Fakir realized that Mytho never asked for Duck to love him, but why was he so _cruel_? Mytho had all of his heart shards back, so why didn't he show compassion? It just didn't make sense.

Duck, was well, a duck, before Drosselmeyer turned her human using Mytho's heart shard, and Fakir figured that he had to thank the old man for that. But the man was also very psychologically unstable, and made Duck's ending miserable.

But who changed that? Fakir. Who took care of her for five years that she was incapable of fending for herself? Fakir. Who killed Drosselmeyer? Fakir. Who loved her? Fakir.

Who did _she_ love no matter the consequence? Mytho.

Fakir couldn't stand it. He and Duck had to fight destiny to change their fate, while Mytho sat by and acted as Kraehe's puppet. He hated it.

Finally, he got fed up with it all. He had to get his emotions out somehow. He got up and walked over to the wall on the other side of his room. He started to pace.

'_Why does it have to be like this? Why do all these things make no sense, yet they happen anyway? Why do I have to love Duck? Why cant she love __**me**__?' _

His thought process ended with him yelling out in anger and punching a wall, leaving a hole through the drywall.

* * *

Duck had fallen asleep without knowing it. She was so exhausted from crying that she felt as if she couldn't move, but then she heard Fakir shouting.

'_Why is he yelling?' _She wondered. She was hoping that it wasn't what she thought it was. She hoped he wasn't thinking about her.

She walked down the hall towards Fakir's room. She could hear the sounds of footsteps and muttering coming from behind the door.

"Fakir?" Her voice cracked slightly, but she didn't care.

"What?" His tone sounded hurt and annoyed. He didn't sound like himself.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, I mean, why would _I_ care?"

She opened the door to see that his fist was bleeding, and he was picking pieced of plaster out of his opened flesh. It was a truly gruesome sight.

"Fakir! Are you okay? How did this happen?" She ran over to him and started to panic. He was bleeding everywhere.

"Just leave me alone and I'll be fine."

"At least let me bandage the cut." She offered.

"Fine."

He watched as she left the room. He could her walking down the hall to the bathroom where they kept the bandages. She came back in a few minutes later holding a small first aid kit that contained bandage wrapping and antibiotics.

* * *

It was awkward as she began to wrap his hand. He winced slightly at the pain.

"Sorry."

"For what? You're just helping me clean up a stupid mistake. _You have nothing to be sorry for."_

"Still, I'm sorry."

"I love you Duck."

"Huh?"

"I said _I love you_."

She lowered her eyes and kept wrapping the bandage. This couldn't be real, because he couldn't actually love her. She was a clumsy moron, who used to be a duck… no one could love her. Mytho and countless others had proven that.

Fakir scoffed, she had just _looked away_ when he said that. If it was even possible, his heart hurt even more. She wouldn't even look at him. She wasn't speaking, just looking at his fist as she bandaged it.

"Don't say that, Fakir." She whispered in a voice barely audible.

"What?" He asked her.

"Don't say that you…_love_…me. I can't deal with going through this again. I can't go through what I went through all those years ago. It would break my heart, and I don't think I would be able to live if you did this to me."

He snapped his fist away and grabbed her so she looked into his eyes, but she immediately turned her face away so he wouldn't look at her.

"_Look at me_," At this she slowly turned her head back to look at him. "I am _nothing_ like Mytho. I will _never_ leave you, _never_, Duck. I love you, but as much as I hate it, I understand that you love Mytho. I can't change that."

"You _could_ change it, by writing. But you wouldn't need to. I already love you, Fakir." Duck expressed to him. He smiled at her. His mind was in overdrive. She didn't love Mytho. She loved _him!_

"Er...am I walking in on something?"

They both looked toward the doorway. Autor stood there.

"Yes." Fakir snapped at his cousin.

"Oh, that's too _bad_. Because _I_ would like to know why _suddenly_ there are a group of SOUL DEMONS IN KINKAN TOWN!" Autor yelled angrily.

_"SHUT UP!"_ They heard Kace bark from down stairs.

"I must admit that they _do_ have pleasant manners," his voice was dripping with sarcasm. "The door was answered by one of those _things _telling me to remove a stick from my posterior."

"Soul demons…? I thought they were just some old friends, Fakir. I thought Kace was kidding when he called everyone demons!" Duck spluttered.

"Sorry I lied, I just didn't want you to be involved. Those guys are unreliable, and I didn't want you to get hurt." Fakir felt bad for not telling her now, she deserved to know that the men that were living in their house weren't human.

"Now is not the time for bonding, Fakir. Just tell me why _they_ are here and I will leave." Autor hissed.

"Hey you, why are you so annoying?" Jest bounced into the room.

"Why _don't_ you come with me? You can help me annoy Kace!" Jest yelled happily.

"No." Autor responded.

"Please?" Jest begged

"No. Do you even know who I am?" Autor looked down his nose at the demon.

"Yup! You are one of Drosselmeyer's puppets!"

"I am _not_ a puppet. I am a _descendent_ of Drosselmeyer!"

"Sure you are. Why are you even bothering Fakir anyway? He's no fun!" Jest made up his mind and dragged Autor out of the room. Autor was yelling angrily at him the whole way.

"Put me down, you _idiot_!"

"My names not idiot, it's Jest, get it _right_!"

Fakir started to laugh when he heard Autor's shrieks as Jest had fun trying to terrify him. Duck just felt bad for Autor, so she started towards the door, only to have Fakir stop her.

"Just let Jest have his fun. Plus, it's Autor, its not like it'll scar him for life."

"Okay…" Now Duck was smiling along with Fakir. They both started to laugh contagiously, and Fakir assumed that it was all Jest's fault. That genius demon.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!**


	22. Home again

**HEY! NEW CHAPTER! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, I LOVE THEM! I'M UNBELIEVABLY HAPPY THAT PEOPLE LIKE MY STORY THAT MUCH! THANK YOU! **

**THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

**-CoolPort-**

_**I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU**_

_**I DO OWN THE PERSONAS**_

* * *

Duck stumbled into the kitchen that day at two thirty in the afternoon.

"Hello there, _early bird_." Kace said after taking a sip of coffee.

"Hello." Duck muttered sleepily

"Hey! Sleeping beauty's awake!" They both heard Chasin yell from the other room. Only moments after, Jest bounded into the room.

"Hey Duck! Can we play today?" Jest asked her with an innocent smile adorned with sparkling eyes laden with darker intent.

"No." Fakir growled as he came up from behind Duck and wrapped his arms around her.

"Aw! Leave it up to Duck if she wants to play! Do you want to play, Duck?"

"I'm kind of tired today, sorry." Duck told him.

"Its okay… just tell me when Fakir's time is up." Jest bubbled

"There isn't a time limit. You don t get her." Fakir snarled, as he held tighter to Duck.

"Let go! Fakir! You're _hurting_ me!" Duck whined. He immediately let go of her.

"Sorry." He muttered as he looked away, he didn't mean to hurt her.

"Its okay." Duck told him with a smile.

"Oh, young love. So _innocent_. I remember once when I was in love…" Kace started only to be cut off by an annoyed demon.

"No one cares, Kace!" Fury snapped as he strolled into the kitchen and grabbed a baguette. He started to chew on it then put it back in the bread container.

"That is absolutely _disgusting_, Fury." Chasin hissed as he picked up the baguette and threw it away.

"Oi! I was going to eat that!" Fury yelled.

"Shut up, both of you. You are making the lady upset!" Zenon swooned as he twirled into the room holding a single rose.

He handed the rose to Duck. She blushed, much to Fakir's dislike. He had become extremely overprotective of her over the last few weeks, he felt like he had no say over anything, and he desperately tried to keep everything in control.

"I'm fine… it's just getting kind of _stuffy_ in here, I'm going to leave…" Duck muttered as she left the room.

"Now look what you've done, you made her _leave_, Zenon!" Kace yelled with a jovial hint to his tone.

"I didn't _mean_ to!" Zenon whined.

"What is even going on? You guys are so _loud_." Jamison appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Was there a message sent out that said '_meet in the kitchen'_? No? There wasn't? _Then why did everybody show up_? I was having a great time sitting by myself and my faithful cup of coffee." Kace muttered to himself as he shook his head in distaste.

"Shut up, Kace. If you want to be alone, just move! Go sit with Duck or something." Jamison suggested.

"Yeah, what he said." Chasin cheered.

"Lovely. I'll just go sit alone then." Kace hissed as he picked up his coffee and left.

'_With how Fakir's been acting a male wont be able to even sit within twenty yards of her.'_ Kace thought to himself.

"Have fun!" Jest bubbled as he started to eat some cake that he had found.

"Morons. I'm going to find Duck." Fakir stated as he left the room as well.

"You guys have fun, I have stuff to do." Fury told them and climbed up the stairs to the upper floor.

"Now it's just us, guys!" Jest yelled happily.

"Nope, just you." Jamison and Chasin said at the same time.

"Aw, you guys are mean! I just want someone to play with!"

"Find someone who cares." Chasin suggested as he shrugged and walked away.

"Bye." Jamison said as he left the room.

* * *

"Duck?" Fakir whispered into her ear. She was sitting next to him as he was writing, and had fallen asleep.

"IM AWAKE!" Duck yelled as she snapped awake.

"Oh, you were asleep. Sorry."

"Its okay, I shouldn't have fallen asleep… I'm just so tired today." Duck whimpered as she rubbed her eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?" Fakir put his hand against her forehead. She felt warm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been having nightmares." Duck mumbled

"Why didn't you tell me? Moron." Fakir muttered slightly annoyed.

"I didn't think it was a big deal!"

"Still, you should've told me if you were having trouble sleeping."

"Sorry."

"You don't need to say sorry, you just need to rest now. You have a temperature." Fakir told her. He picked her up and carried her over to the bedroom, and walked into the room.

"_Fakir_, I could've walked!" She spluttered as her face turned bright red.

"Just let me help." Fakir told her. He looked right into her eyes, and she stopped fighting.

'_Why does he look so sad?'_ She thought to herself. _'Maybe it was something I did!'_

"Duck, you should sleep now." Fakir told her. She snapped out of her daze once she heard his voice.

"Okay." She cheeped as he burrowed under the blankets.

"Goodnight." Fakir mumbled as he started to walk back to his study.

"Fakir…?" Duck started. He turned around to face her, and to listen to her question.

"Yes?" he asked

"Well… _well_…" Duck stuttered

"What?" Fakir snapped

"Are-you-mad-at-me?" she spluttered anxiously.

"What? _No_. What made you think _that_?"

"Well, you looked sad, and I thought I did something, and I felt bad, so I wanted to see what I did so I could apologize." She ranted.

"No, I'm fine. Just go to sleep and don't worry about it. Goodnight." he said this in his_ 'no arguing or you die'_ tone.

"Goodnight." She whispered sleepily as she yawned and cuddled into the mattress.

"See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Fakir." She muttered as she finally fell asleep.

"What's all this about being sad?" Kace asked. He was acting like he was just passing by Duck's bedroom.

"Why were you listening?" Fakir growled.

"I didn't _mean_ to, it's these thing's fault." He said as he pointed to his ears.

'_These are just one of the upsides…'_ Tristan's voice echoed in his head.

"Fair enough." Fakir grumbled as he crossed his arms. "Why do you care?"

"Because I know where Tristan is. And Ryker." Kace informed the man.

"I don't care, as long as they aren't here." Fakir told him.

"They actually are closer than you think. They're back in your soul, Fakir." Kace stared at him, waiting for a reaction.

"_WHAT?"_ Fakir yelled.

* * *

**HEY! PLEASE REVEIW!**


	23. The Wedding!

**HEY! NEW CHAPTER IS UP! THIS ONE IS KINDA WIERD AND VERY DRAMATIC. SO JUST DEAL WITH IT, I'LL CONTINUE SOME OF IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO YOU ARENT CONFUSED. **

**-CoolPort-**

_**I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU**_

_**I DO OWN THE PERSONAS**_

* * *

"Fakir. Fakir! FAKIR!" Duck yelled as she poked his sleeping form repeatedly

"What?" Fakir groaned sleepily.

"Sorry! Sorry! I hope you aren't angry that I woke you up, but I thought you would like to wake up, and that its Mytho's wedding today, so if you wanted to go, and tell him we aren't out of town we could go. I mean, you've known him practically your whole life, so I thought it might be nice for you…" Duck spluttered.

"What… are you talking about? You aren't making any sense, moron."

"Am too! You just don't listen!" Duck told him.

"I'm going to bet this is about the wedding, and I don t want to go. I don't want you to go, either. You could get hurt." Fakir told her and rubbed his eyes and buried himself in his blankets.

"I just want to be there for them…" Duck whispered as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"I know that you do, but they were never there for you when you needed it, so why be there for them?" He whispered.

"Because I want to be a good person, Fakir! I don't care if you don't want to go! I'll just ask Fury!" Duck yelled as she stormed out of the room.

Fakir felt confusion swipe through him. What had he done? It was that idiotic prince's entire fault. _He_ was the one Duck should be angry at.

"Having woman problems there, Fakir?" Kace's voice rang through the room.

"What is wrong with you? You are always in my room! Why?" Fakir snarled with surprise at the demon that stood in his doorway.

"I guess its just habit. Plus, it's really the only place that the other demons don't dare come into."

"Maybe you should be scared too." Fakir murmured.

"Hn? What was that?" Kace asked him.

"Nothing." Fakir muttered loudly.

"Why do you care if Duck and I are having problems?" Fakir snapped.

"Well, I don't necessarily, but I know a few people who would be more than happy to split you up."

"What do you mean 'split us up'?" Fakir growled.

"You aren't Duck's only admirer. There are others, regardless of what you believe. And she might get bored of your callous behavior towards everyone."

"I know Duck has other men chasing after her. But that doesn't mean she will leave me." Fakir snarled angrily. How dare he come in and talk about them so casually, they weren't just a fling that someone could break with one blow. He wouldn't allow it.

"Hey, calm down there _turbo_." Fakir flinched at Kace's horrid nickname. "I'm not trying to be negative, just giving you some pointers to being a better man for her."

"Just stop talking before you have no jaw to speak with, Kace. What is the real reason you're here?" Fakir hissed as he rubbed his aching head he stood up and walked over to Kace.

"Do you want to know how to get the demons back out?"

"Yes. How do I do it?" Fakir asked

* * *

"Good morning, Duck." Fury's voice reverberated through the living room

"Hey Fury." Duck told him. Her face softened from her anger when she saw him.

"What's wrong? Something bothering you?"

"Yes. Fakir isn't being understanding."

"Oh."

"Do you want to come to a wedding with me today? Fakir doesn't want to come." Duck asked him.

"Uh… sure." Fury mumbled as he averted his eyes. He started awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck as his face turned a few shades redder than it should be.

"Ok! Thanks Fury, you're a good friend!" Duck smiled at him. She didn't seem to notice his blush.

"You're welcome." He stuttered.

"I'm going to go get ready, okay?" Duck piped

"Sure. See you in a bit." Fury said as she walked off to her room.

'_Idiot. Why did you say yes? Fakir is going to go out back, get a rifle, and shoot you through the head! Moron!' _Fury's conscience screeched.

'_Shut up! At least I got a date with Duck.'_ Fury hissed back

'_It's not a date; it's a wedding that her boyfriend/lover doesn't want to go to because she was in love with the groom! You know his story!' _His conscience yelled.

'_I'll just have to show her that I'm better than him.' _Fury scoffed. _ 'And then she'll realize how many faults he has. Its his fault for not coming with her.'_

'_You truly are a moron…' _The voice in his head sighed.

"Hey Fury! Are you ready yet?" Duck asked as she knocked on the door to his room.

She had just finished putting on the light blue and green dress that Rue had gotten for her. It was her bridesmaid dress. The fabric shimmered like pond water, and it matched her perfectly, it outlined all her best features.

"Uh, yeah." Fury muttered as he opened his door. He was wearing a black suit and bright red ear buds.

"Lets go then!" Duck chirped as she grabbed his hand and led him out the door. They started walking towards the lake, where the reception was to take place. They hadn't gone to the actual ceremony, Duck felt nervous and thought that she would ruin something.

As they arrived Rue and Mytho walked over to greet them.

"Hi Duck! Hey… where's Fakir?" Rue asked. She wore a crimson cocktail dress that fit her perfectly.

"He couldn't come… he feels bad about it." Duck lied.

"Its okay." Rue told her.

"Who is this?" Mytho asked, as he looked Fury over. Fury was trying to look as un-awkward as possible, but was failing miserably.

"This is Fury. He's my friend." Duck chirped.

Fury, after hearing his name popped his ear buds out.

"Huh? Oh, hey. I'm Fury. It's nice to meet you." He said as he stuck out his hand for Mytho to shake. Mytho took it and smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you. Any friend of Duck's is welcome." Mytho said.

"Thanks." Fury mumbled and slipped his hand back into his pocket.

"See you!" Rue waved and led Mytho away so they could greet the other guests.

"They seem nice." Fury commented.

"They are…" Duck murmured.

"Duck!" They pair turned around to see a wavy haired young man standing in front of them.

"Hi Femio." Duck mumbled.

He kneeled down and kissed her hand tenderly.

"I see you left that commoner Fakir." Femio said airily.

"I didn't say tha-"

"Its okay, I understand. Who is this?" Femio asked as his eyes judged Fury.

Duck heard Fury growl slightly in annoyance. The resemblance between he and Fakir was uncanny when it came to their choices in people. Duck just didn't know to what extent their similarities went.

"I'm Fury."

"I don't think we've met! I'm Femio!" Femio sang.

"Oh we've met. You just don't recognize me." Fury said under his breath.

He was the one who pinned Femio to the wall when he tried to steal Duck away.

"Oh well then. Bye!" Femio said before skipping off.

"Good riddance." Fury scoffed.

"Duck!" They heard a familiar voice yell to her. It was too familiar. "FURY?"

"Oh crap…" Fury hissed

"You decided to come!" Duck told him with slight anger in her voice.

"Yes, I _did_. I told Mytho that we had cancelled our plans for the trip."

"Sorry bud. She asked me to be here, not you." Fury snapped as he wrapped his arm around Duck. She snapped her head up to look at him; she didn't know why he was acting like this.

"You aren't the one she chose. It was part of the deal." Fakir whispered angrily at Fury.

"What deal?" Duck asked as she freed herself from Fury's grip.

"Nothing." The two young men said in unison.

"I asked you, what deal? I know you two did something."

"Fine. We made a deal that whichever one of us you chose, would win you."

"_WIN?" _Duck yelled

"And the loser would stay _away_." Fakir snapped angrily at Fury.

"You cant just 'win' me! I'm not a toy! Sure, the thought of you two fighting is flattering, but I'm NOT a _trophy_!"

"I'm sorry Duck." Fury ventured a hand towards her.

"I never thought you guys would be so mean. I'm not a _toy_, or a child, so don't treat me like one!" And with that, she stormed out of the reception. She felt tears burn at her eyes, she knew she was being emotional, but she thought that Fakir thought higher than her than to bet on her. And Fury, why would he make that bet?

"YOU IDIOT!" Fakir yelled as he punched Fury and stormed off after Duck.

Fury cradled his bleeding lip, and in embarrassment he left the reception. _Great_ first impression he just made.

Though he still didn't see how any of their fight was his fault.

* * *

**HEY! YOU GUYS SHOULD REVEIW WHAT PERSON YOU THINK WOULD BE THE CUTEST COUPLE WITH DUCK! I WANT TO KNOW, BUT THAT DOESNT MEAN I WILL CHANGE MY STORY! SO PLEASE REVEIW! **


	24. Solomon

**HEY! I'M SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE! I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! BUT HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**THANKS FOR READING! HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

**-CoolPort-**

_**I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU**_

_**I DO OWN THE PERSONAS**_

* * *

Fakir came home to find that Duck was curled up on the couch asleep, and it looked as though she was waiting for him. He could see the dried tears on her cheeks. He didn't think he had hurt her that much. He didn't think it was that big of a deal. Apparently, it was to her.

He also didn't think he had been out at the bar for that long. It had been seven hours; it was already two in the morning.

* * *

_This is how it happened_

* * *

"Hey, my man!" Fury heard Chasin yell. He looked over to see the demon waving at him from behind the bar counter. Jamison sat on the barstool in front of the drunken brunette bartender who stood waving at him.

"Oh, no." Fakir grumbled and headed for the door. He tried to keep a low profile as he slipped past the drunken young people.

He had just wanted to drown his sorrows in liquor. He couldn't take anymore of how much he and Duck were fighting. It depressed him to no end.

He had already tried to find his quiet in the other bars, but the demons had been there too. He _did_ have a pretty fun drinking game with Jest, until Kace was called when Jest jumped up on the counter with a large bottle of vodka and scotch mixed and screamed:

"I AM THE KING OF THE WORLD, HEAR MY AMAZING ROAR!" And vomited all over some women, then fell off the counter as he passed out. It was pathetic. But that was beside the point. Fakir now had two other demons chasing after him…Chasin and Jamison.

He turned to look behind him and saw Chasin swinging himself over the counter.

"Hey Buddy! Your birthday's comin' up, isn't it?" Chasin drawled as he threw his arm around Fakir's shoulder.

"Yes. It's tomorrow. _Why_ do you know this?" Fakir demanded.

"Oh a _little birdy_ told me…" Chasin slurred as he pulled Fakir's wallet out of his pocket. He flipped to Fakir's driving license.

Fakir snatched it out of the drunken demon's hand.

"I wondered where this went! _Should have known… stupid demons_." Fakir muttered under his breath.

"Have a birthday drink with me!" Chasin yelled, still hanging off of Fakir's shoulders.

"Hello." Fakir heard a deep voice resonate from the other side of him.

Jamison stood there, ignoring the girl who was trying her hardest to flirt with the stoic man. For a demon of surprise, he wasn't surprised by anything.

"Hey, Jamison." Fakir responded.

"You can leave now! Fakir's here to take care of me!" Chasin grinned as he patted Jamison on the shoulder reassuringly. It didn't really work; he fell forward onto the pavement of the sidewalk outside the bar.

"You're my new drinking buddy…" Chasin muttered before passing out. His hand that was pointing in the vague direction of Fakir dropped to his side.

"Why was he even here?" Fakir asked Jamison. "Why are _you_ here?"

"We work here."

"Okay… your jobs…?" Fakir asked trying to get the normally silent shadow to elaborate.

"Bartender. Waiter."

"Let me guess… Chasin is the bartender."

Jamison nodded as he began to pick Chasin up. The drunk just fell limply into his arms as they began to walk home.

* * *

_Now_

* * *

Fakir picked up the small girl into his arms. She whined slightly and burrowed her head into his chest. His body went rigid for a moment, as though he was trying not to wake her up. He started to climb the stairs, and he turned into her room.

He slowly nudged the door open with his foot and walked over to her bed. He laid her down softly, and moved some of her orange hair away from her eyes.

He turned to leave only to have his sleeve pulled on.

"Fakir…?" She mumbled and rubbed her eyes. She stared up at him with her large blue doe eyes that were half lidded with sleep.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry…" She muttered as she looked down.

"Why?" He asked as he sat down next to her and wrapped his arms protectively around her small form.

"I'm sorry for going with Fury. I'm sorry I stormed off. I'm sorry that I'm super emotional. I'm sorry that… I'm… I'm sorry that I don't deserve you. I'm sorry that you feel like you _have_ to love me. I'm sorry that I…I… that I _ruined your life_." Duck whispered.

"What are you talking about? When did you even start thinking like this? Duck, I love you, and nothing will change that. You can't be apologizing for these things that aren't real, moron. I should be sorry. I'm sorry I'm a jealous person. I'm sorry I get angry sometimes, to the point of physical violence. I'm sorry that I'm emotionless. I'm sorry that I make you feel like you aren't good enough, _you are._"

"No, I'm not…" She whispered, and he tears begin to fall on his shirt.

"You _are_ good enough, let me finish and you will see why... I'm _not_ sorry that you came and saved my life, emotionally and physically. I'm _not_ sorry that I fell in love with you. And, I'm _not_ sorry that we got through all of this, and we are still in one piece. _And the one thing that I will always regret… _is that I… I could have saved you from being a duck. I could have saved you, and this wouldn't have happened. If only I was strong enough." Fakir told her as she stared blankly at his shirt. He could still see the tears streak down her pale cheeks.

"You were strong enough… it just I wasn't meeting you halfway. And, I'm sorry."

"Don't say that." He told her as he kissed the top of her head.

He sighed wishing they could stay like that forever, but he knew if Jest, Kace, or Chasin came in, it would not end well.

"You should get to sleep. You've had a long day." Fakir concluded as he moved to stand up, but her hand clutching the back of his shirt anchored him there.

"Don't leave me…" Duck whimpered as she looked downwards as the ground. His plan before shattered when he saw her desperation; he had never seen her like this.

Wordlessly, he climbed back in and sat next to her his fingers tangled in her auburn hair as she fell asleep against his chest. He soon found himself drifting off as her steady breathing lulled him to sleep. They both fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

They had failed to notice a pair of golden eyes watching them from the doorway. The shadowed figure droned off almost as suddenly as it had appeared.

"Kace."

"Oh look who we have here. _Solomon, _nice to see you."

"_Where is my brother?" _The man hissed as he grabbed Kace by the neck.

"Oh, _him_." Kace rolled his eyes at his request. "I don't really know."

* * *

**HEY! WHO REMEMBERS SOLOMON? HE'S FROM ONE OF MY PREVIOUS CHAPTERS... I DONT REMEMBER WHICH. MAYBE CHAPTER 20...? WHICHEVER ONE TRISTAN DIED IN, YOU KNOW, THE ONE WHERE HIS BROTHER SHOT HIM- BLAH BLAH BLAH. **

**BUT _ANYWAY_...PLEASE REVEIW! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SOLOMON SHOULD BE LIKE! **

**AND, TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THE STORY OR NOT! **

**OH, AND I THINK I ALREADY ASKED THIS... BUT WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE SOUL DEMON?!**

**IF YOU TELL ME I WILL INCLUDE THEM MORE IN THE STORY! **

**AND PLEASE REVEIW!**


	25. Kidnapped

**HEY! THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE BIT GORY AND SOMEWHAT DISTURBING. IF YOU DONT LIKE THIS, JUST SKIP THIS CHAPTER! BUT THERE IS A LOT MORE OF SOLOMON IN THIS CHAPTER! OKAY! **

**THANKS FOR READING! HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

**-CoolPort-**

_**I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU**_

**_I_ _DO OWN THE PERSONAS_**

* * *

Kace woke up strapped to a chair. Golden eyes and a menacing grin welcome him.

"Comfortable…?" Solomon hissed into Kace's ear before spinning around theatrically to grasp his captive's shoulders.

Kace struggled against the restraints, only to find that the ropes were cutting in to his wrists like knives. He looked down to see Latin inscription surrounding a shining substance that bound his hands to the chair.

He grimaced as his own blood streamed into one of his open eyes.

"Why am I here? I told you, I do not know where your brother is." Kace informed him with as much dignity as he could muster.

"I didn't ask you anything." Solomon's hand flicked out of his suit pocket and slashed across Kace's face.

Kace let out a hiss of pain as his skin split where the silver dagger had cut his cheek. Blisters appeared on his face and his eyes started to glow an eerie color.

"Where did you get that?"

"Oh… you mean this?" Solomon flashed his knife in the dim light. The knife seemed ancient, and the ancient Latin was faded and worn into the metallic surface of the silver.

"Yes, what else would I be talking about…? Your lovely choice of torture chamber?" Kace snapped impatiently.

"No, no, no! Don't you dare forget who is strapped to the chair in Daemonium Silver." Solomon sang.

"Now, where has my little nuisance gone?" Solomon's mood changed instantly as he said this.

"I don't know." Kace smirked.

"You lie. At least, your race does." Solomon spat as he yanked Kace's head backwards to look at him. Kace avoided eye contact as though he had more important things on his mind.

"Well… its not like you can kill me, anyway."

"Yes, but you don't know who is in the other room." Solomon informed him as one of the previously black walls turned to life.

_Fury_

His black blood ran down his wrists and down the legs of his chair, but he didn't seem to notice. His previously blood red hair was dripping with the thick, black, life-sustaining substance of demon blood. His golden red eyes were framed by trails of his own blood. He was thrashing around, violently trying to escape.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Fury screamed as he pulled against his restraints.

The screen flipped to a different room.

Fakir sat tied to a chair. He was tied in the same material as the demons, being that he was a descendent of Drosselmeyer. Half of his face was bruised and blood trickled from his mouth. His black hair was slightly matted with dried blood from some sort of head injury.

"DUCK! Duck! Duck…! Duck…" Slowly his screams of hope faded as his voice gave way. He was already exhausted to no end nevertheless he wouldn't give up.

The screen flipped yet again.

A young girl sat tied to the chair in ropes. Granted, they weren't the human rope, but they weren't the same as the Daemonium Silver that bound the demons.

Her long orange hair fell loose from her braid and cascaded around her like a shield. The only problem was, it was stained crimson. Her blue eyes were lightly closed and what was seen of her face was streaked with bruises and blood.

"No…" Kace whispered as he stared in shock at the screen. "No… No… NO!" Kace yelled as he watched her shallow breathing begin to fade. "What. Did. You. Do?" Kace slowly breathed out in anger. He felt anger consume his whole body, and fear emanated off of him in waves.

Sure, he didn't love her to the extent of Fakir and Fury, but that didn't mean that he was left untouched. He _was_ a part of Fakir's soul, after all.

"What did you do to her?" Kace hissed as he glared at the demon from under a shroud of his own hair.

"Only what was necessary. She wouldn't say anything, neither would the other two…"

"What about the others?" Kace asked hollowly

"Do you want to see them, too?" Solomon grinned psychotically.

"No."

"I didn't think so… being your brothers they weren't so happy to talk. Except for that green haired one, that is. He is terrifying." Solomon shuddered slightly

"Jest…" Kace muttered angrily.

"Now, tell me where Tristan is." Solomon interrupted.

"What are you going to do to him?"

"That is none of your concern." Solomon snapped as his hand whipped out again. This time, Kace's stomach was cut open.

He slightly screamed out in pain. His black blood dripped from his wound as the injury healed itself.

"Oh… you're one of those! Ringleader, aren't you?"

Kace didn't speak. He only glared into Solomon's eyes that were overtaken by a daunting smile.

"You aren't talking anytime soon… are you?" Solomon smiled as he flipped his knife between his hands.

"Back to Anger then." Solomon decided as he jabbed the blade into Kace's shoulder blade. A loud bellow of pain and anger rang through the room as Solomon made his departure.

-Fakir's room-

"What do you want?" Fakir snapped, as his eyes darted up, despite his body remained motionless. His head was hung as blood dripped from his chin and nose. He was hunched over, and the only thing keeping him up was the restraints.

"To talk and make a deal." Solomon proposed.

"About what?"

"You talk… I let her go."

A view of Duck's room popped up on the screen.

Fakir's teeth began to grind and his head snapped up. His face contorted in anger when he saw her. She wasn't breathing.

"DUCK!" He screamed in agony as he thrashed against his chains. "Go to hell." He hissed as his eyes snapped to the demon. His glare was half lidded from the angered downward tilt of his head. His raven hair shrouded his eyes.

"Already been there and back, bud." Solomon smiled eerily.

"I'll kill you. Let her go."

"You have to tell me before I do that."

"No."

"Felicia."

Solomon looked to the screen as Duck began to wake up. Fakir saw a woman in a lab coat walk in. It was then he saw the large knife in her hand.

"Don't hurt her. I'll tell you. Just…don't." Fakir pleaded as he became desperate when the woman began to near Duck.

"Felicia, back."

The woman retreated with a pout on her face. It was disturbing. What were they?

"Where. Is. My. Brother?" Solomon rasped as he glared at Fakir.

"He's back." Fakir growled.

"Back… _where_?" Solomon responded impatiently.

"Back to where he was created. He's in my soul."

"Then I guess we'll have to remove that." Solomon grinned as he pulled out his knife and neared Fakir. He shuddered.

He was doing this for her. It was all for her.

* * *

**PLEASE REVEIW! PLEASE! SHOULD I MAKE THIS PROBLEM GO AWAY SOON... OR SHOULD IT STAY FOR A WHILE? **

**SO DO YOU WANT THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS DROSSELMEYER-STYLE, OR MY STYLE THAT HAS FUNNINESS AND NON SCARY GUYS WITH LATIN KNIVES?**

**PLEASE TELL ME! THANKS!**


	26. Puppets and Dungeons

**THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTER! I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG! I'M SORRY!**

**THANKS FOR READING! HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

**-CoolPort-**

_**I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU**_

_**I OWN THE PERSONAS**_

* * *

Fakir woke up, feeling nothing. He flexed his arms to find that he was suspended from chains on a wall.

He looked next to him to find that the demons were lined up next to him, all with their own injuries. Fury's injuries were the worst overall.

They all seemed to be asleep… until a sharp squeal rang through the room.

They all groaned in pain as the sound turned their brains to gel, only to be reformed again by their demonic blood.

Fakir was somehow unaffected by anything. He just seemed to be a shell.

Fury pulled at his chains and began to yell and curse loudly, while Kace just theorized ways to get out.

Jest was laughing, and Chasin was wearing a scowl as he looked at the grimy chains that bound his wrists.

Jamison was silent and emotionless, and Zenon was still passed out and mumbling something about how love will always persevere.

Tristan and Ryker were still nowhere to be seen.

Fakir's eyes began to adjust to the darkness slowly, and when he looked across the enormous stone room, he saw another person. She hung there lifeless, as though she were a puppet of Drosselmeyer.

But he didn't care. He couldn't. He was too scared of what could be wrong with her.

It suddenly went completely quiet. The chains that held Duck moved places, and rose to the ceiling.

The restraints began to drag her elegantly across the room. More ropes began to drop and wrap themselves around her small form.

Her bloodied dress fluttered in tatters behind her as she mechanically danced across the room. She had become a puppet.

A slow desperately hollow tune rang through the room. The music was low in pitch with sadness and eerie tune reverberating through the notes.

Duck's eyes never opened, yet her bloody form danced gracefully throughout the grim dungeon. The torture weapons that were hung upon the wall were left unnoticed by her as she slowly twirled towards them.

"STOP! DUCK, STOP!" Fury screamed as her dress spun out and caught onto the weapons, as she spun ever closer.

Jest had stopped laughing as was whimpering in horror as she twirled into harms way.

"SOLOMON!" Tristan's voice screamed from a distant point.

"I was just having my fun!" Solomon's voice rang.

"Let her go, you can have me." Tristan pleaded.

"Really?" Solomon's grin could be heard through his tone.

"Yes."

"Do you even know why I want you?"

"No." Tristan muttered

"Only to cause you pain, just as you did to me when you caused my love to be killed."

"The showgirl wasn't killed." Tristan retorted.

"Yes, she was. You caused father to kill her." Solomon hissed. "I just plan to return the favor. An eye for an eye."

"That makes the whole world blind. Where is the point in that?"

"Revenge." Solomon chuckled as Duck resumed her dance.

"NO!" Tristan screamed. He ran in front of Duck, only to be speared by the weapons. Duck fell limp against him as he bled out.

"Tristan?" Jest whimpered.

"He'll be fine." Kace suggested.

"What makes you think that?" Fury hissed.

"Watch." Jamison replied. They all looked over to see the pool of black slowly start to regenerate into Tristan.

His wounds healed and his body slowly began to move. As he became fully animate, he picked up the fallen girl from the ground and hauled her away from the display of weapons and tools.

He walked over and began to unchain the demons.

* * *

"I told you, you had once chance at revenge, then your soul is mine." A calm voice spoke in monotone.

"Just one more chance! I beg of you!" Solomon pleaded on his knees.

"No. Goodbye, Solomon." A flash burst around the girl and consumed the trembling immortal that had cowered in front of her.

* * *

They all were back in the forest once again, at the place where Drosselmeyer's hands had been cut off, next to the tree that had once been Fakir.

Duck was still limp in Tristan's arms. He slowly set her down in the cool grass.

"Duck…?" Fakir knelt beside her. She wasn't breathing.

"Leave, all of you. Go home." Fakir snapped as tears gathered in his eyes.

"Lets go." Kace said as they all awkwardly began to walk home. They didn't know what he was doing, but they didn't question him. Fury's fists tightened, but he left all the same.

He slowly felt his self-control began to slip away as sadness consumed him. He picked her up in his arms and stood, beginning to walk home.

* * *

He arrived to find that everyone was locked in their rooms. He trudged up the stairs and lied her down on their bed. He finally let go. He couldn't take it anymore.

He screamed and punched his wall repeatedly. He kept hitting until his knuckled were stained red. He turned around to try to gather his wits, but he saw her lying there. He could've saved her. He should have saved her.

He walked over to his desk and began to write. He didn't care if something bad happened, he just couldn't live without her. He would rather join her.

* * *

**I THINK I MAY HAVE RESOLVED THE PROBLEM TOO QUICKLY, OH WELL. **

**PLEASE REVIEW HOW YOU WANT THIS STORY TO END! **

**THANKS! OH! AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT ANY OTHER CHARACTERS TO BE IN THE SPOTLIGHT FOR A WHILE! THANKS!**


	27. Dancing with Fate

**HEY! I HAVENT POSTED IN FOREVER AND I KINDA LEFT A CLIFFHANGER ON MY OTHER CHAPTER! SO HERE'S THE NEXT ONE!**_  
_

**THANKS FOR READING! HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

**-CoolPort-**

_**I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU**_

_**I DO OWN THE PERSONAS**_

* * *

_And her autumn hair swirled behind her as she twirled throughout the forest. The darken sky served as her background as she danced upon the frozen lake. Swan feathers swirled around her like a sheet of beauty._

_Her soul shone through her body in the ghostly image of a swan. Slowly her movements became slower until his running form reached her. They began to dance._

_He seemed to gain a red aura as he danced with the girl. _

_Her tutu swirled and glimmered as though she were made of vapor. He soon realized that he was only dancing with what was left of her soul… the only thing left of her._

"_Come back to me…" He whispered _

_She glanced at him in response. Her eyes softened and he knew her response could not be kind._

"_I cannot, you must join me in this life." She muttered sadly. She faded into nothing. _

Fakir jolted awake to find that he had fallen asleep on his desk. Duck's form still lay on his bed. She looked as though she was sleeping.

Fakir glanced slowly around the room; he knew he was not the only one there.

"This is my fault." A small voice whispered.

"Fury. Why are you in here?" Fakir hissed.

"I wanted to see her. I needed to see her one last time."

"This wont be the last time you see her."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Moron, I know that. I just want her back."

"You think I don't? I love her! And I never got to tell her! You get to be with her all the time, have her attention, and tell her how you feel!"

"You have no right to-"

"To what? To do what exactly? To tell you how good you have it? I've had so many people tell me that I can't speak when that is all I have left! If I don't say something, I am nothing."

Fakir had nothing to say. There was nothing to respond to that.

"You don't deserve her." Fury muttered as he turned around and began to leave the room.

That was it. Fakir couldn't take it anymore.

"YOU'RE THE REASON SHE'S DEAD." Fakir screamed as he grabbed Fury's collar.

"But you're the reason I'm here." Fury spat.

"Get out." Fakir hissed.

"Make me."

"Now, now boys. Calm down, don't let your little scuffle get in the way of her." Kace's voice mocked

"Great, you're here. I didn't even need to come and find you. Get out of my house." Fakir barked

"I think you might want us here… you cant really do anything without us, have you thought of that?" Kace's grin could be heard throughout his tone.

"What?"

"You can't write, can you? Just been passing out?" Kace seemed to be enjoying his spot as the only one who knows how to handle the demons.

"Yes, why?" Fakir hissed.

"Its because of your little problem with handling your anger." Kace pointed out.

"Don't refer to me like that." Fury snapped.

"Yes, well, anyway… what was I saying?"

"Idiot."

"Oh yes! I remember now! Fury, you need to assist him. The stronger emotions need to take part in writing the story."

"No." They both yelled in unison.

"Fine, I don't care if you let her die." Kace snorted, but you could see his desperate hope in his eyes.

"No, I'll do it then." Fury volunteered.

Fakir was obviously not too happy about it, but the knew it was the only way. He knew one of the demons would try to get their own way with the story.

"Oh joy." Kace muttered.

"So the people needed are Fury, Chasin, Tristan, Fakir, and myself. I will go gather the others." Kace suggested as he turned to leave.

Soon, they all were gathered in the main living room, and Duck's corpse had been changed into her favorite tutu and laid on the shroud they had set out for her. The sun began to set and they watched through the large windows that looked into the huge room they sat in.

Fakir sat down on his desk and pulled out his pen. The yellow feather glinted in the fading orange light as he began to write his story.

**Key:**

_Italics- Fakir_

_**Underlined Bold Italics- Fury**_

_Underlined Italics- Chasin_

_**Bold Italics- Tristan**_

_Underlined- Kace_

_There once was a man who made mistakes at the price of his beloved. But he was not the only one to blame, for his brethren caused the price upon her head._

_**The other man was foolish and arrogant, and as a result his love was the sacrifice. He despised himself for what he had done.**_

_But there were others who stood by the fallen princess, and fought to reclaim her being. No matter her faults._

_**For they could not live without the little duck who had won her place in their hearts. They were faced with despair when they thought of her fading away into nothingness, except in their memory.**_

These fearful souls became brave as they united to revive their love, their foundation.

_The man, the fallen knight, would not give up until she was by his side once more. His tears soaked her corpse, as she lay lifeless upon his threshold, her now grey skin contrasting with her bloodied clothes._

_**Another man who loved her more than his existence, vowed to protect her even though she would forever dance in the arms of another. This was his oath, and he promised to her that he would keep it. If not, his forever unspoken words would haunt his conscience. **_

_This little duck, which had been so ugly at her start, had turned into a beautiful swan in the eyes of another. Though he knew she was passed on, he would never stop loving her. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw her gliding to her demise, and he wished with his whole being to change her fate. Even if it meant losing himself in the process, he would bring her back._

_**A mournful soul had once looked upon her and had been brought joy, and as her life faded, he came to realize he had been the reason his happiness was to pass into another life. His blood had betrayed him. He tried to save her by his own sacrifice, but his body had done him wrong. She fell upon the instruments be bled upon, and sealed her death. When he was offered a chance to revive her, he reveled in the moment. He would save her. No matter the consequence. **_

_So, the people who held her dear to their hearts gathered to bring her back. They begged their masters to let her back into her mortal being, and they could not deny their offer. Slowly, their little dancer came back to her life, and returned to her love, her knight. And no matter what they faced, they overcame. They raven flocks gathered and swarmed around her corpse until she arose out of the chaos. _

_Her truth restored, she returned to her rightful place in the story of the Prince and the Raven, and all was right in the old man's creation. There once was a man who died, and he would stay dead, while his story lived on._

As their hands stilled they heard the call of a million ravens begin to echo all around them. They saw a black swarm approach them through the valley. Soon the sound of glass shattering rang through the room as all the windows were broken and ravens swarmed into the room.

They all seemed to center their chaotic flight patterns around one object; Duck.

Slowly, the ravens began to fade. They did not leave; just began to evaporate into nothingness.

As their calls faded, a loud gasp shattered the aching silence.

Slowly, her small chest began to rise and fall, and the demons stared in utter shock at the sight before them. She was breathing. She had been brought back.

* * *

**HEY! OKAY! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**WHEN I GET THREE MORE REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE AGAIN! AND SO SHOULD I HAVE SOME OF THE OTHER PERSONAS BE MORE INVOLVED IN THE STORY? PLEASE TELL ME!**

**THANKS!**


	28. Awoken

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! I'VE BEEN PROCRASTINATING ON THIS CHAPTER, BUT I DECIDED TO POST IT. I THINK I'LL PROBABLY POST ANOTHER ONE LATER TODAY OR IN THE NEAR FUTURE, BUT NO PROMISES! **

**I'M ALSO WORKING ON A DUCK/FAKIR/MYTHO ONE SHOT SO LOOK OUT FOR IT! **

**THANKS FOR READING! HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

**-StripedHipster-**

_**I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU**_

_**I DO OWN THE PERSONAS**_

* * *

He had been waiting for a year now. It was a few weeks into the school year and he had begun teaching at their old ballet academy.

He spent all his free time in the hospital, waiting for her to awake. It had been over a year now, and she was still asleep.

Right now, he sat next to her bed with her small hand in his, stroking her hand reassuringly, begging for her to wake up. He felt tears begin to wet his cheeks in sadness that she may never awake.

"Leave." He hissed when he heard the door open.

"Well sir, its time for her daily check-up!" A chipper voice bubbled.

"Not now, Jest. I'm not in the mood."

"But I want to see her! That's the whole reason that I got this stupid job." He whined.

"I thought you loved your job." Fakir retorted

"I don't even know how to do it." He pouted. "I just demonish-magic-mind-tricked all the hospital supervisors to let me work here. I just want to check in on Duck everyday…and get paid."

"Oh." Fakir said.

"But if you want some time alone, you can have it, I guess." Jest shrugged and skipped off down the bleached halls.

"Please, please wake up." He whispered and kissed her hand softly. He felt as though it was his entire fault. He wanted more than anything to blame it on someone else, but he couldn't. He was the root of all her problems. It destroyed him inside his spirit.

"I've got to get to class, but I'll be back after. I promise to never leave you again." He whispered in her ear as he stood to leave.

As he was walking down the hallway, he turned around to glance back at Duck's room and saw that she had a familiar character wearing a black leather jacket walking into her room. In his hands were orange, red, and black tiger lilies. Fakir growled in annoyance. He stalked back to her room; he didn't trust Fury to be alone with her.

He stayed outside the open door and glanced in, he didn't care if he was late for teaching his classes.

"I miss you so much, please come back. I cant live without you…even if you're with _him_. I just miss you more than words can even say." Fakir heard him whisper as his tall frame loomed over the sleeping Duck. His hands were stuffed into his pockets, his fiery red and black hair spiked up and his golden eyes staring forlornly at the floor. He seemed to be contemplating something. He chewed his raven colored lip nervously.

"Please, come back…" He muttered as he started to lean down.

Fakir's blood started to boil. He was going to kiss Duck. _His_ Duck.

Right as Fury's black lips touched Duck's pale pink ones, Fakir stormed in. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" He growled. A nurse from the hall heard the yelling and came in to see Fakir punching Fury. She also noticed the young woman who was stirring on the bed. Her eyes slowly began to open through all the fighting.

"Boys! Settle down!" The nurse yelled angrily pulling them apart.

Fury's teeth were still bared at Fakir. His usually glistening fangs were coated in a thin layer of blood from his split lip. Fury, trying to regain his dignity, readjusted his coat in a frustrated manner.

Fakir smirked having nothing to prove that he had even been in the fight. He had no injuries.

"Boys, she's waking up." The nurse informed them as the person ran from the room to get Duck's doctor.

Fakir, ignoring the, now bleeding, demon ran to Duck's side. He grasped her hand as she awoke.

"Fakir…?" She whispered as her tired eyes slowly searched his smiling face.

Fury just stood in the corner of the room, not sure if he should be smiling or frowning. If he had just waited a little longer, she would have remembered his kiss. That short moment was when he had tried to show her how he felt, and she would never know of it.

Duck's eyes wandered to the corner of the room and saw him standing there with a faint smile on his face.

He slowly walked towards her and sat down in the seat next to Fakir.

Kace walked in at that moment.

He wore a white lab coat and ridiculously round glasses that were wire framed.

"Why in the world do you have glasses?" Fakir asked

"Simple. They make me look more qualified."

"You don't need them. You look ridiculous." Fury rolled his eyes at his brother.

"They do not. _Anyway_… I'm Duck's new doctor."

"Let me guess, you compelled them too." Jest bubbled as he walked into the room. He had also come to see the newly awoken girl.

"No, somewhere over the years I went to medical school."

"Oh." Fakir sighed and looked back at Duck, who was smiling faintly at them all.

"How are you feeling?" Fury asked her worriedly.

"Fine… I just want to go home." She whimpered.

"She should probably stay in here to be monitored for the next 24 hours." Kace informed them as he was writing something down on his notepad he retrieved from his pocket.

"She can go home if she wants." Fakir and Fury both snapped at the same time.

"It's fine! I'll stay. But… could someone stay with me?" Duck whispered the last part.

"I need to go teach a class but I'll be back in a few hours. I'm sorry." Fakir whispered as he grasped her hand. He wished that he could stay, but he knew that Mr. Cat would fire him if he missed yet another day.

"I'll stay." Fury offered.

"No." Fakir growled.

"Why not?" Duck chirped. She considered Fury a friend.

"Just… you know what? Fine. He can stay."

"Yay!" Duck cheered.

Fury smirked.

"I'm watching you, demon." Fakir hissed in Fury's ear on his way out.

"Whatever." Fury huffed.

"So… how long was I… asleep?" Duck whispered sadly as soon as Fakir left.

"Roughly a year. Probably 13-14 months."

"A YEAR?" Duck yelled.

"Calm down, you sound like you're a crazy person."

"Sorry." She whispered more softly than needed.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but we all really missed you. Especially Piqué and Lillie." Fury muttered. "They came by everyday to check on you."

"They're the best!" Duck smiled largely.

"Jest got a job here. Same with Mr. Glasses over here." Fury pointed to a figure behind his back. Kace had just entered the room.

"Stop the nicknames while you're ahead, little boy. I could be calling you '_leather boy'_ or '_tight-pants'_ but you don't see me doing that, do you?" Kace hissed in response.

"HEY!" Fury yelled at the other demon.

Duck giggled at their childish fight.

"I missed you guys." She muttered through her laughter.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	29. School

**HEY! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! FAKIR MAY SEEM A LITTLE OOC BUT I TRIED. HE'S SUPPOSED TO SEEM JEALOUS. **

**THANKS FOR READING! HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

**-CoolPort-**

_**I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU**_

_**I DO OWN THE PERSONAS**_

* * *

"Okay, now lift." Fakir spoke loudly to the class. They all changed position.

"Good." He praised. All the girls started to blush and stutter as he strode by them. Fakir just rolled his eyes.

The door opened and Zenon stood there. He seemed like he was fuming.

"YOU LEFT HER _THERE_?" He yelled in Fakir's face.

"Calm down." Fakir snapped.

"WITH HIM?" Zenon spluttered.

All of Fakir's students were staring with confused expressions at the two men.

"Kace is there with her. So are Jest and Tristan." Fakir explained in a low tone.

"So, the most irresponsible brothers? You know, the crazy ones?" Zenon was still ranting loudly. The class pretended not to notice.

"Why are you talking to me then? Why don't you go keep an eye on them?"

"Fine." Zenon huffed and spun on his heel and stormed out.

"Moody demon." Fakir hissed and turned his attention back to the class. "Now…Where were we?"

"Is that your brother?" One girl asked.

"Somewhat." Fakir responded. "But get back to work. Position three please."

"What were they talking about?" One boy asked his friend.

"Probably some girl." Another boy responded.

"That must be why he's had a substitute most of the time."

"Yeah." Another one agreed.

"I'd prefer if you stopped talking about my personal life and went back to your _warm-ups_." Fakir spoke loudly while glaring at the boys.

"Sorry." They said simultaneously.

_-Next class-_

"Hi Fakir!" Duck yelled as she walked into the room. Everyone's attention snapped to the door.

"H…hi. I'm Duck! I'm a senior this year...I was just coming to see my friend Fakir." She was talking really quietly as she said this.

"Duck. Come here." Fakir motioned for her to follow him.

"You're not supposed to be out of the hospital! You know that!" He told her.

"But… I missed you guys. No one was really coming to visit me. I get that you have classes and all… but it was still really _lonely_. Jest let me out early!"

"Jest is _not_ a doctor. You should go back."

"Please? Can I stay? I haven't been here in _so_ long. I miss dancing." Duck pleaded

"Fine. Only because I- never mind." Fakir responded

"You _what_? TELL ME!" Duck chirped

"No. Go on Duck." Fakir snapped as he shooed her off.

"Fiiiine." She whined as she stomped off into the other room. Everyone was staring at her.

Duck noticed a boy in the back of the class whispering to himself. Even after everyone had stopped looking at her his eyes stayed trained on her.

"Uh hi…" She waved to him. His body jerked and he seemed to be coming out of a daze. He just grinned evilly and went back to his warmups.

_-Next month-_

"Okay. Time to leave, it's the first day of the new school term, Duck." Fakir prodded at her sleeping form. He already had his instructor's uniform on, and his gear ready.

"Bwah?" Duck muttered as she rubbed her eyes with sleep.

"Here, put these on." He instructed her as he held out her uniforms, dancing and school.

"Okay…" She mumbled as she grabbed the uniform and stalked out of the room to get ready.

He was not looking forward to the day. The demons were enrolling in the school as well, on Kace's orders to fit in. Of course, Kace did not happen to comply with his own rule.

"This sucks." Fury grumbled as he walked out his room wearing his uniform. He hated it.

"Hey! We're twinners!" Jest yelled as he bounced down the hall and wrapped his arms around Fury.

"Get off." Fury spat as he threw the demon off of him.

"HELLO! I am ready to be gawked at by hordes of females in tights!" Zenon sang as the twirled down the hall clad in his purple leotard.

"No." Jamison said solemnly as he brushed by his brethren. He was wearing the uniform, but without the blazer.

Kace strode past them all wearing his uniform and holding a briefcase.

"Lookin' fine there, my bro!" Jest called down the hall after Kace. He was in an unnaturally hyper mood today, even for him.

Fakir just grumbled and slipped past the giant gathering in the hall of his house.

Fury dropped the bagel that he was biting into when Duck entered the room. She was wearing her ballet gear, since her first class period was ballet.

Fury looked around and saw that everyone else in the room was staring at her. A long whistle rang through the room.

Fakir's head snapped to look at the culprit, Jest. If only looks could kill, he would be a pile of ashes.

"Hi…! Happy new semester!" Duck chirped as she took a seat between Fakir and Fury.

Much to Fakir's dislike, Fury would not stop staring at her. Fakir glared daggers at the demon.

Fury smirked and went back to eating.

The group began the short walk to the Kinkan ballet academy. Fakir had possessively entwined his fingers with Duck's as they walked.

Jest was skipping along with his short green hair rustling like leaves as he moved.

The other walked quietly along grumbling about 'crazy human schools' and 'stupid dancing'.

"I don't want to learn dancing." Fury spat

"You do want to fit in, don't you?" Kace responded.

"Yes."

"DUCK!" Two voices rang out. Fakir looked over to see Pique and Lilie running towards them.

"Who are these two?" Jest asked as Pique and Lilie latched themselves onto Duck and began to drag her away from Fakir.

"Bye guys!" Duck yelled as they dragged her away.

Fakir frowned and put his hands in his pockets.

Fury chuckled and headed off towards his first class, ballet.

Fury stalked into the classroom to find that he wasn't the only one there. Autor, Pique, Lilie, Duck, and other students were already getting ready. Pique was helping Duck stretch, while Lilie tried her hardest to get Autor to stop reading his book.

Fury just walked over and took off his over jacket. He wore a black leotard with black with black tights and a dark red hoodie. He stuffed his hands in the pockets and walked over to the middle of the room.

"Everyone take a seat." Fakir announced as he entered the room.

The class obeyed and sat on the floor, while Fury just stood resting his shoulder against the wall.

"That means you too." Fakir told Fury.

Fury rolled his eyes and walked over and sat down next to Duck.

"Hiya!" Duck greeted as he sat down next to her.

"Hi." He responded as he went back to glaring off into nowhere.

"Why are you sad?" Duck whispered as Fakir started to announce the next dancers.

"I'm not. What makes you think that?"

"Just the way you were looking off into space…never mind!" She chirped and went back to paying attention to Fakir's instructions.

"Okay." Fury responded as he listened back to Fakir.

"Were you two even listening?" Fakir asked as he stared down Duck and Fury.

"Yes." Fury said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Because you're just so interesting."

The tension in the room became like a fog as Fakir and Fury glared at each other.

"Guys…?" Duck asked waving her hands in front of them.

"What?" They asked simultaneously, and the air cleared of anger.

The class seemed to relax back into their slouched positions, awaiting instruction.

"Anyway. The next dancers will be Duck and Fury. Just because they weren't paying attention."

"But Fakir… I'm really bad at this." Duck whined.

"Uh, It's Mr. Drossel." Fakir corrected her. "And I don't really care. You weren't listening, so you get to dance."

Fakir nodded to the penguin piano player and the slow dramatic music began to play. It was Tchaikovsky piece. Fury ruefully smirked, this used to be his father's favorite song.

He slowly began to dance around Duck as she weakly attempted to keep to the beat. The emotions that Fury was portraying were unlike anything Duck had seen from the boy.

They told of sadness, betrayal, and instability. Duck picked up on this and began to dance in rhythm with the demon.

Fakir frowned. He had expected Fury to just storm off and give up, but here he was still dancing.

Slowly, the song came to an end. Fury lifted Duck into his arms and above his head, pausing for dramatic effect as the music stopped.

Cheers and whistles rang through the room.

Slowly, Fakir started to clap. "Very good. Good job Fury, you did an outstanding job at portraying your emotions in that piece. Duck, you were an amazing addition to the number, you seemed to be the _only_ source of _happiness_ in that whole dance."

"Err…thanks…?" Fury mumbled and sat back down in his moody huff.

"Thanks Faki- I mean Mr. Drossel!"

"Next, Pique and Autor." Fakir announced.

"I did not sign up for this." Autor grumbled as he made his way to the front of the room.

"Same here bud." Pique responded as they went into position for the Waltz of the Sugar Plum Fairies.

The same boy sat in the back of the room, with his smirk on his face, his iridescent green eyes staring at the back of the redhead's scalp.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! WHO DO YOU THINK THE BOY IS, OR WHY HE IS INTERESTED IN DUCK?**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK... SHOULD I POST MORE OF THEM IN CLASS OR SHOULD IT BE OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL? SHOULD I KEEP THE CREEPY BOY IN? I HAVE A VAGUE IDEA OF HOW I COULD USE HIM IN THE STORY... BUT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	30. Spies, Aliens, and Demons

**OH WOW! ITS BEEN _A MONTH_ SINCE IVE POSTED? I'M SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY! I'M OSRRY, I HAD OTHER STUFF GOIN ON! LIKE THE END OF TERM! AND MY COMPUTER DELETED THIS CHAPTER LIKE 2 TIMES SOMEHOW. OH WELL. I HAVE NO EXCUSES... IM SORRY!**

**-CoolPort-**

_**I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU!**_

_**I DO OWN THE PERSONA DEMONS.**_

* * *

"That was terrible." Fury groaned as they headed out of the school building. Duck smiled at his over exaggerated complaints.

"It's just school guys!" Duck chirped.

"More like hell on earth. Wait no- worse." Fury hissed slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Oh be _quiet_, Fury." Kace muttered shaking his head as they kept walking.

When they finally reached the house Fury and Jest were racing to get to the Xbox first.

Fury plopped down onto the couch and Jest slid the disc in and flung himself onto the beanbag.

"DIE YOU LITTLE HUMANS!" Fury screeched as he pressed the triggers on the remote. He and Jest high-fived as they beat the round of Halo Reach Matchmaking: Team Slayer. _(A/N I love this game, but I do not own the rights to this name.)_

* * *

Fakir groaned, rubbing his neck, as he finally was able to leave the now abandoned school. He had been chosen to instruct a night class at the academy, therefore he had to stay later.

He tossed his bag onto the closest chair and headed upstairs.

"Fakir!" Duck squeaked as she heard him approaching. "You're home!"

"Yup." He responded while his eyes widened at the pile of books that surrounded Duck…he decided not to ask about her reasoning on that one.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Fine. Where are those demons?"

"Um… I think Chasin and Jamison went to work at the bar, and Jest and Fury are playing videogames downstairs…I don't know about Kace and Ryker. Tristan's in here with me though." Duck babbled.

Fakir's eyes scanned around the room, not seeing Tristan. Until his eyes settled on burning blue orbs in the dark corner, that were settled under a mass of dark brown hair.

He jumped slightly.

"Creepy demon." He muttered shaking himself off.

"Would you like me to do another wall carving?" Tristan offered with a melancholy grin adorning his face.

"No thank you." Fakir responded

"Then don't call me creepy."

"YOU'RE SITTING IN A DARK CORNER, IN MY ROOM, WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!" Fakir exclaimed.

"That's perfectly normal." Tristan responded in monotone.

"_Whatever_. I'm going to go down stairs, you should come Duck." Fakir offered as he turned to leave. Duck shrugged and followed him out. Fakir walked into the TV room to see Jest jumping up and down and yelling things at the screen, while Fury was lounging on the large black couch with a bored expression on his face as he killed the players on the opposite team.

"Hello, Fakir." Fury greeted without moving from his spot. Duck bounced in a moment later and ran over to sit next to him. He moved his legs so she could sit closer to him without sitting on his legs.

Fury smirked vaguely and a series of beeps rang out and a deep voice announced "_Game over_." Fury started laughing while Jest was pouting in the corner, Fury had won the match.

"RED TEAM WINS." Fury laughed jovially as the demon of happiness sulked in the corner playfully.

"But blues a prettier color!" Jest argued loudly, coming out of his reverie. Duck giggled and Fakir rolled his eyes.

"Can we watch a movie?" Fakir asked as he leaned against the doorway.

"What movie…?" Jest asked hesitantly, knowing Fury's astute fondness of horror movies.

"INSIDIOUS!" Fury yelled, fist pumping.

"NO!" Jest whimpered loudly as he flopped face-first into the giant beanbag.

"What about…Hm. I don't really know." Duck mumbled to herself.

"How about _Grown Ups_?" Jest asked happily.

"Sure, whatever." Fakir muttered.

"Well then, 'Mr. I don't care about anything' Why don't you decide a movie?" Jest asked with his hands on his hips, making his baggy green sweatshirt flop haphazardly around. The sleeves went well past his fingertips, adding a fluffy look to the spazzy-haired demon.

"Fine. How about _Sky Fall?" _Fakir asked.

"Okay! I love James Bond!" Duck chirped and curled up as Jest bounced over to sit next to her.

Fakir got up and slid the Blu-ray disc into the player and sat back down in an armchair to the left of the couch. As the movie started Fakir turned his head to watch the others eyes trained on the screen.

Duck's pale blue eyes reflected the screen light and shone like diamonds in the darkness of the dimmed room. Fury had his arm limply around Duck, and she was leaning on Jest's shoulder vaguely. Fakir grit his teeth in anger but settled down as Duck looked at him, her confusion evident in her eyes. She couldn't tell why he looked so angry.

Duck turned her head back to the screen, hearing the start of the dialogue after the long silence.

She whimpered in fear and hid her eyes under Fury's arm when she saw the mass amount of blood that covered the man's chest.

Fury looked down in surprise for a moment but then smirked and wrapped his arm around her. Fakir's eyes practically turned red in anger.

"Its over now." Fakir bit and watched as Duck slid away from Fury. He frowned slightly at the absence of her.

Duck crawled over to where Fakir was, while trying not to disturb Jest who seemed to be VERY into the movie. He had gotten popcorn from somewhere and was shoving it into his mouth as his green eyes stayed trained on the screen, watching as 007 tackled a man on the train car, before they plummeted to the river below.

Duck settled herself on the floor next to Fakir, not wanting to sit on him, but be close to him still.

He rolled his eyes and lifted her up onto his lap, she squeaked in protest but stopped as he possessively wrapped his arms around her. She sunk into a pout and watched the movie. He was glad she hadn't noticed him staring at her for the past while. Her auburn locks were carelessly in his face, though he didn't care. He sat there watching the movie, and he could feel Fury's glare of jealousy and hatred as Duck cringed at the blood and hid under Fakir's arm. Fakir smirked at Fury. Fury grimaced in anger.

'_So that's how he wants to play, hm?' _Fury thought to himself. '_I'll show him tomorrow.' _He smirked and settled back down into the movie and stole some of Jest's popcorn, much to the dislike of the hyper demon.

* * *

**SIX REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE BEFORE FRIDAY... WE GOT A DEAL? OKAY! **

**THANKS GUYS!**

**NEXT CHAPTER I'LL HAVE SOME FURY AND FAKIR FIGHTING MOMENTS! THOSE ARE THE MOST FUN TO WRITE!**

**AND CREEPY STALKER BOY IS GOING TO MAKE HIS SECOND APPEARANCE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**SO GET REVIEWING!**


	31. Maybe not all is fair in love and war

**HEY! ITS BEEN TOO LONG! I'M FREAKIN' FOUR WEEKS PAST WHEN I SAID I WOULD UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER! IM SO SORRY! A THOUSAND TIMES OVER! I FEEL SO BAD GUYS! AND BY THE WAY! NEW UPDATE SOME OF YOU MAY NOT CARE ABOUT...MY USERNAME IS NO LONGER 'CoolPort' ITS NOW 'StripedHipster'! **

**SO HERE WE GO! NEW BEGINNING IN 3..2...1...**

**-StripedHipster-**

**_I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU_  
**

**_I DO OWN THE PERSONAS_**

* * *

"DUCK! WAKE UP-! ITS NOON!" A screeching voice yelled into the startled young redhead's ear, causing her to awake from her much needed slumber after staying awake till indecent hours of the night watching movies of all types and genres with Fakir, Fury, Jest, as well as the other boys who flickered in and out of the doorways.

"EEP!" a high-pitched tone rang through the room as her blue eyes opened to see a green haired demon staring at her with smiling eyes shrouded by his long bangs that served as a natural curtain to his excitement. His fangs glistened in his unnatural grin as he giddily laughed at her response, hand clenched under his elongated sleeved of the extremely large sweater he wore that was stitched with the pattern of a cat.

"Wakey-wakey!" Jest latched his hands behind his back and bounced up and down smiling with his incisors sticking out below his upper lip, creating a weird sort of terrifying adorable-ness to his demeanor, which otherwise, in any other situation, would be overwhelming in the categories of fear and whichever is unfortunate enough to have demonic cuteness.

"5 more minutes…" She moaned and rolled her face into her pillow, showing her refusal to get up through her aggravated body language. Jest frowned slightly, but that was quickly replaced by an evil grin as he thought of a devious plan that involved the help of his all-too-eager henchman.

He tiptoed out of the room and went to go find his partner in crime, who happened to be sitting in the basement watching a horror film. Of course, he had the lights off and the shades drawn, in order to create a true theater experience, as well as the reminiscent smell of popcorn filtering through the room.

"…Fury…?" He whimpered, peeking his green head into the room and scanning around for the other demon.

"Yes?" A voice echoed from behind him, striking fear throughout his one-track mind that was focused on his upcoming prank in the making.

"AHHHHH!" Jest screeched, launching himself away from the shadowed figure in the doorway, as well as hitting the armrest of the couch and effectively tripping himself. A loud thud announced that he had fallen and his legs were spilling over the ledge of the chair, twitching with vigor.

"BWA HA HA! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE!" The same voice laughed, doubling over in laughter as he said this. "I just went to go get popcorn, you idiot. What do you want?" he chuckled, calming himself down only slightly, chuckles still ringing through his sweatpants clad body. His baggy black wife beater hung off him strangely as he still remained slightly twisted from his laughing burst.

Jest, still cowering with innocent surprise still wide in his grey eyes squeaked, "I just wanted you to help me pull a prank on Duck."

"Is that even a question?" Fury asked with a smirk as the two ran out of the room and up the stairs to Duck's room, where the girl had slept soundlessly throughout the golden morning.

Once they had gotten up the stairs, they tiptoed to Duck's room where she was laying beneath the ruffled covers, sleeping soundly, having already fallen back asleep after Jest's sudden appearance.

"Du-uck…" Fury whispered in her ear with a singsong tone. She mumbled in her sleep and turned away, her red hair spinning and waving as Fury's breath moved it. "Well then." He muttered, hearing Jest giggle in the doorway, and this action somewhat infuriated him, yet gave him an idea.

He pursed his lips and held them up to her ear, and blew out the air contained within his lungs. Her high-pitched scream rang through the room and Fury and Jest's booming footfalls rang from the hallway, laughing loudly as their feet carried them to the kitchen, an angry Duck hot on their tails. Fury's nails latched onto the wooden doorway supports and spun himself into one of the many open doorways, hiding from the furious young girl who was livid at being awoken. As he breathed out a sigh of relief and ran a hand through his auburn and charcoal hair and let out a low chuckle. Though his moment was short lived, as he soon found as his sunset eyes met those of icy blue, staring at him with sullen yet widened eyes boring into his very soul. Fury winced in shock and his yell of surprise was unnoticed by his brother. His orange his widened with shock as the emotion spread throughout his face, meeting his raven winged eyes that used to gleam with mischief, but that had now been replaced with a frightened note of disbelief.

"Hello. Why are you in here? Are you running from Miss Duck? Why? Did you infuriate her yet _again_?" Tristan inquired with a soft sense of haste in his calm and quiet tone of voice. His voice sounded on the verge of tears, yet stronger than an emotionless spirit of vengeance. Fury shuddered from the chill the boy gave off and his mouth worked in place, lips working in overdrive to find a suitable answer to his string of inquiries.

"I am in this room because I can be. That is none of your concern. Yes, I did. Jest helped though. And hello Tristan, _thanks_ so _much_ for the _warm_ welcome." Fury responded with a flat tone, his face blank with a bored droop as his rigid spine had lazed into a lax position and Fury's hand pointed aimlessly at the ceiling above.

"FURY!" Duck stood in the doorway, her hands clutching the doorframe, a crazed look in her wide blue eyes that looked straight at him. Her small frame shook with deep breaths as she recovered from her vivid sprinting about the house. Fury felt her foreboding presence grow more as Tristan melted into the shadows and left the room through the other entrance Duck was not growling in.

"Ah. I see you've found me." Fury's jaw dropped languidly as he drawled this, rolling his eyes and shoving his hands into his big pockets. "Now for your reward." His dull face turned to a cunning smirk as his hands freed themselves and in a flash he appeared behind the girl. She spun to face him, her angered face being taken over by shock as her back hit the wall. Bare arms closed in on both sides of her head like a barrier from the outside world and Fury leaned forward, and inch from her face yet his height overruling her short stature. Fury swooped down and kissed her lips, charcoal coated eyes closing while her spring blue widened even further. He elevated back up his head and a timid smirk wavered across his face. His pale cheeks flamed red with blush as he looked into her blue eyes, searching for a positive response, if any.

"I love you." He whispered, looking down and away from her confused eyes. His gaze flickered up in an attempt to meet hers, but only found her staring blankly at nowhere, sapphire eyes glazed over.

Fury's hand that were pressing against the wall lowered and he up-righted himself, his trembling hand raking through his hair, anxiety wracking through his body. Now that he had told her, he realized his mistake…she would never love him. He came to the realization that she just had to know…she didn't have to return his feelings; she could do what she liked with them. She could break them, burn them, or she could save them. But she wouldn't. He knew he would be hurt, there was no way out. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. He turned around, not being able to bear looking at her when the opened yet again.

"Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you. Just forget it." He muttered before opening his fiery eyes that rang with pain and suffering, and most of all anger. Anger at his own stupidity…he had made himself a model portrait of a fool, in his opinion. He had expected to see just a room when he opened his eyes, but he saw more than that. He saw a cold world and another angry man, yet this one was angry for other reasons.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her. She is _mine_." Fakir growled with malice in his forest eyes, his fists clenching and unclenching as his teeth grit with a screech.

"You really thought I would listen to you?" Fury chuckled and tilted his neck back and forth while staring down the young man in front of him. "You're the fool."

Fakir's angry eyes dulled and he said nothing but walked away, startling the demon, whose red eyes followed the retreating body that walked away, down the hall.

"COWARD. WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" He yelled, his body launching vaguely at the man and muscles straining in anticipation.

"I think we both know who would win. Its over, I'll see you later." Fakir said without turning, his voice cold and sharp and fluent. His clothes ruffled slightly as his footsteps padded down the hall in time with his feet.

He turned around to see Duck had already left. Realizing that he was finally alone, his back hit the wall, torso slowly sliding down until he was sitting against the wall, the plaster, paint, and wood being his only support as his body went limp and he slumped, legs laid out haphazardly with knees bent every so slightly upward, his face buried in his hands. He felt his tears begin to fall, but he held them back with vigor, till he couldn't anymore. Slowly, hot streaks ran down his face, his reddish black hair shrouding him as he pulled in knees up and wrapped his arms around them, stilling his silent tears. He would not submit. His fiery eyes glowed red with brutal stubbornness as his teeth clenched, his mind reeling with ideas, after all, the day was still only halfway over. And so was this fight, Fury was sure of it.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD MAKE ME SO HAPPY! AND IT MIGHT EVEN INSPIRE ME... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	32. Dinner

**HEY! HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER! AND BY THE WAY, DON'T LEAVE RUDE REVIEWS PLEASE. I WILL ACCEPT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, BUT PLEASE DON'T BE IMMATURE ABOUT IT. I'M TIRED OF THOSE COMMENTS RUINING MY DAY, AS FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS I HAVE GOTTEN, I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**-StripedHipster-**

_**Kace: StripedHipster does not own Princess Tutu.**_

_**I can say it myself Kace!**_

_**Kace: No, you cant.**_

**_ANYWAY_... I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU, BUT I DO RESERVE RIGHTS TO MY PERSONAS. **

**THANKS GUYS!**

* * *

They all sat at the dining table than ran down a long portion of the room, as need to accommodate a large amount of people. At the head of the table sat Fakir, the opposite end, Kace. In between the seating varied, though Chasin and Jamison sat together, Chasin making a mess of his water (Kace had banned him from any alcohol of any sort); he was spilling it in small amounts around where he sat. Jamison passively looked upon the situation with a vague tone of humor at Chasin's humorous antics, the brunette demon's hands flopping around as he startled himself. Fury and Duck sat on polar opposite sides, Duck next to the left side of Fakir, Fury to the left of Kace. The redheaded/raven haired demon pretended to be texting someone to avoid Fakir's burning glares that somehow held a passively dominant note to them as Duck confusedly looked between the two. Ryker and Tristan sat in the middle next to each other, both enjoying their own company. Ryker awkwardly played with his napkin, as Tristan chose a victim at random and attempted a one-sided staring contest. Soon, he became bored and glared at what was on his plate.

Zenon sat to the left of Duck, rambling on about how lovely his trip was, and she nodded politely with a smile adorning her face, her red hair hanging in a loose bun at the back of her head, strands falling around her face in a complementary pattern to her naturally blush cheeks.

Fury stabbed at his steak as Kace began to explain how one of his patients had taken a turn for the worse. Fury didn't care about his anecdotes and only vaguely pretended to be interested, his curiosity focused on the slab of meat on his plate. His finger poked at it, a scowl on his face as he examined it.

"Just eat the poor animal." Kace hissed rolling his eyes and contorting his body into a more comfortable position as he stuck a piece of vegetable into his awaiting mouth. On leg crossed over the other so he was twisted in the seat as though he had no intention of leaving any time soon.

"What _is_ this?" Fury interrogated, his fork tearing at the steak.

"Its cooked meat. Do you have a problem?" Fakir asked, looking at Fury with narrowed eyes as he absentmindedly took a sip of wine.

"It's burned." Fury dropped his fork and leaned forward on the table, rolling his eyes and perching his chin in the palm of his hand.

"No, it's _cooked_. Unlike you, people actually don't like blood dripping down their meal." Fakir snapped back.

"Ugh, thank you for that image, Fakir. Truly appetizing." Zenon groaned, eating a delicate bite of his salad side, avoiding his well-cooked steak.

"_This_ is like a slab of charcoal!" Fury smacked his hands down on the table in exasperation, staring at the food as if it were writhing around and asking what the weather was.

"Shut up and eat it. If you don't like it you can treat yourself to some _salad_." Fakir responded with a flat tone gesturing at the serving bowl that sat in from of Zenon and Duck.

"I am not a _rabbit_, unlike my brother here." Fury's mouth opened slightly with gritted teeth as his fork pointed to the flustered and annoyed blonde at the other end of the table. His eyes were dull as he stared at Fakir

"I AM NOT A RABBIT!" Zenon howled with his jaw open and fedora hanging lopsidedly off his head and his hand pointed at his brother in anger.

"Fine, I agree, you're more of a show dog. Like those small ones that chase their own tails and get groomed with little bows and such." Fury said snapping out of his daze and sitting back in his chair while folding his feet on top of his finished plate, earning an angered scowl from Fakir, and a stifled laugh from Duck. Zenon's face turned bright red.

"You all have no sense of fashion! I am NOT a show dog." Zenon huffed and stormed from the table.

"Since when did you know what fashion was?" Jamison deadpanned, everyone quieted down as he spoke. This was a rare occasion.

Zenon's face turned beat red and flustered as he muttered to himself.

"Since when did _you_ start talking?" He huffed and strode off down the corridor, away from the rowdy gathering of people and demons.

"Show dog…!" Chasin called after him, hanging of his chair, only holding on by his fingertips. A goofy grin spread across his face a she sat up, all the sudden turning to somber.

"Where's the pie?" He asked in a serious tone. He stood up and went to the kitchen. Everyone from the table leaned to see what he was doing, as his odd behavior intrigued them. Loud crashing sounds came from the kitchen and Fury's head hit the table from laughing as he heard Chasin loudly swear and claim everything was fine. More rumbling sounds erupted and soon his triumphant yell resounded down the corridor. His bounding footsteps echoed off the walls and he soon slid into the room, one arm outstretched above his head. A pie tin filled to the brim with chocolate filling and a crust lay in the palm of his hand.

"I got the pie!" He yelled triumphantly as he settled down. He dug into it with his hands and Kace's jaw hung loose in horror at his poor table manners.

"_Where. Is. My. PIE?!"_ Zenon's yell echoed through the hall. Chasin chuckled with chocolate all over his face and held a pastry-coated finger to his smirking lips.

Chasin slipped under the table, only emerging when there was nothing remaining but an empty pie tin and Kace and Fakir mimicking facial expressions of disgust at his antics.

When Zenon finally came into the dining room to look for his dessert he had an odd aluminum Frisbee thrown at his head. With a clang it fell to the floor as he glared at it with a scowl on his expression. His head snapped up when Chasin started whistling, trying to make his fake innocence obvious to the blonde.

"YOU EVIL MONSTER!" Zenon cried pointing at him "You ate Norman!"

"Evil, yes. Monster maybe. Eating a whoever you call 'Norman', no." Chasin smirked while smugly leaning back in his chair as Jamison stifled a smirk and turned his face down to seem oblivious from his brother's antics.

Fury burst out laughing as though he had a sudden realization chuckling "You named a _pie_?"

"Shut up!" Zenon whined, crossing his arms. "Norman was my friend, and he wanted ME to be the one to eat him."

"Are you off your meds? Sorry to break it to you, but pies can't talk." Fury snickered.

"He can name a pie if he wants!" Duck defended.

At some point as their argument droned on Fakir and Kace decided to leave the table to be left to their own devices for the night. Duck and Jest left to go out to a movie, and Zenon tagged along. Ryker and Tristan left to go play videogames, which left Fury, Jamison, and Chasin out of the social loop. Chasin had taken to infuriating Fury as much as possible, while Jamison stood by and laughed at Fury's blasts of rage he threw at his brothers. At some point, Fakir got fed up with the loud sounds of things breaking and yelling and kicked them out of the house for a while. This did not bode well with Fury who was already in a depraved mood from Chasin's pranks. He was not used to being on the receiving end of the pranks, and it frustrated him that Jamison stood by uncaring at Chasin's annoying tendencies. To sum up their night would be difficult, but the most fitting words would be that it ended with many new scars for both parties to sport.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! THANKS FOR READING! :D**

**and yes, the whole point of this chapter was to involve all the characters... **


	33. Just another random

**I AM SO SORRY. I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY SO I HAVENT GOTTEN AROUND TO WRITING. THIS CHAPTER IS SUPEEEEERRRRR SHORT AS WELL, ABOUT A THIRD OF WHAT I USUALLY POST. I HAVE EXTREME WRITERS BLOCK. IM SORRY GUYS!**

**ANYWAY, I LOVE YOU ALL. **

**-StripedHipster- **

**I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU**

**I ONLY OWN THE PERSONAS. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL FOR BEARING WITH ME ON THIS!**

* * *

Duck lay snuggled up on the couch, a cup of coffee in her small hand. Her flurry of red hair bounced with each breath, her oncoming yawn echoing throughout the rather large, empty, room. The patter of footsteps rang through the room, only ending when a creak resounded followed soon after by a relieved sigh. She turned to see a familiar face leaning in the doorway, watching her. She patted the spot next to her and the man slipped into the space at her feet.

"Morning!" She chirped happily, her eyes still full of sleep. Moving her fingers to better grasp the greenish blue mug trapped in her hands, she threw a small smile his way. A grunt from the tired male next to her signified the same meaning as her greeting and he ran his fingers through his inky hair.

He stretched his arms upward before absentmindedly moving her legs up and onto his lap. He studied her face_, 'how could I deserve someone so perfect…?'_ He asked himself, smiling vaguely. He scooted over and lifted her up, and from doing so she was fully sitting on top of him, and pecked her on the lips.

"Get a room." Groaned Fury, who had just arrived into the room, throwing back a Tylenol, while taking a swig of the black coffee he held. Kace emerged from behind him and chuckled. "You two are so cute," He sighed, then looking to Fury he replied, "You however, are obnoxious." Kace smacked him on the head. "If you don't like what you see, then leave."

Fury growled in response and plopped down in the high backed leather chair that sat to the left of the couch occupied by Fakir and Duck. "Good morning!" She looked to fury, tilting her head back severely to smile upside down at him. He rolled his amber eyes and suppressed a smile. "Good morning, _darling_." He grinned, adding 'darling' simply for Fakir's reaction. Though Duck's wild blush could've been quite the reward as well. Fakir kept quiet, not giving Fury the rise he wanted. Jest, as if on some sort of cue, ran into the room comically wearing oven mittens and Kace's apron screaming "THE WAFFLES ARE ON FIRE!" and flailing his arms madly. Jamison soon appeared behind and in a quiet tone muttered, "I took care of it." Jest wailed a loud "thank yoooou!" and latched on to the other man. Though Jest was more of a man-child in all respects.

Jamison just mumbled to himself, pried the boy off him, and turned to leave, heading down the hallway. Chasin tumbled into the room drinking coffee and growling about something or other. He pulled out a chair at the table and slung himself over it, sitting with his side leaning against the back portion.

Ryker and Tristan filed in side by side, the two had formed something of a friendship with each other. Though it may not be a so-called friendship, as of the fact that it was solely based upon their mutual loneliness. Tristan seemed to be drinking some sort of tea, while Ryker gnawed on a bagel. They looked to each other and from some unspoken signal they both left the room yet again.

"Well, todays the last day of our weekend. What to do?" Kace wondered aloud.

"ITS ALREADY SUNDAY?" Duck squeaked, eyes widening, "I HAVE A 7000 WORD ESSAY DUE TOMORROW!" She ran from the room and you could hear the resounding clash of a door slamming. Fakir sighed from the lack of one small red-haired girl in his lap and started up the stairs to her room. "She'll most likely want some help." He muttered, so excusing his absence. Chasin chuckled and replied, "He's just going so they can make out or something." Jest made a choking noise and burst into laughter and Fury's face turned to a scowl as he folded his arms. Kace sighed while taking another sip of his hot drink and kept reading his novel.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! IF I GET OVER 3 REVIEWS I WILL POST A NEW CHAPTER WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK. THANK YOU GUYS!**

**OH! AND IF YOU LIKE THE ANIME 'SOUL EATER' GO CHECK OUT MY STORY CALLED "THE CRIES OF A DEAD MAN" ITS MOSTLY BASED ON DEATH THE KID, SOUL, MAKA, AND ASURA. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!**


End file.
